Suburbian Hanyou
by Sailor X
Summary: (formally "Time Burton's Inuyasha)Inspired by "Edward Scissorhands". a boy lived alone for 9 years. Kagome finds him and takes him to her family. Will A hanyou fit in Modern Seattle? Or is Kagome all he can trust? complete
1. Kagome's Discovery

Tim Burton's "Inuyasha"

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha nor am I Tim Burton! I just thought a story with his "Style" Would be cool. In case you don't know who Tim Burton is. He made "Beetlejuice", "Edward Scissorhands", and the "Nightmare Before Christmas".

Quick Summary- Idea based on "Edward Scissorhands".15 yr old Kagome just moved from Japan to the USA. She then finds an abandoned Mansion where she meets someone very special. She convinces him to live with her family. But a 12th grader named Kikyou also has a strong interest, but in the blissful world of Suburbia, will a hanyou get accepted in 21rst century America? 12th grader Kouga won't let it happen. AU, IY/K, M/S. Inuyasha is slightly OOC.

Rated PG-13 for: Substance use, Language, strong drama, and some Adult content.

Chapter 1: Kagome's discovery.

     Kagome Higurashi just moved to America 6 months ago. Thank God her mother worked on the nearby U.S. Military base in the PX (A/N: Post Exchange. I'm a military wife. My hubby's in the Air Force), so she's been around English speakers since early childhood. She probably wouldn't know as much English as she does if it weren't for that fact. She lived right outside of Seattle, Washington in "Little Tokyo", The Japanese district. It was typical American Suburbia with a smidge of Japanese Culture. She was 15 and a freshman in High School. She was a little popular, but she had a guy named Kouga that claimed her as "His Woman!" which she kept telling him she was not! He was a Senior and his main attire was a tee- shirt, black, leather jacket, jeans and a red headband. He wore his long raven hair in a ponytail that sat high on his head. He'd like to think of himself to be a "Bad Ass". But Kagome always politely turned him down from his desperate attempts to get a date. At home she lived with her Mother, her little brother- Souta, her grandmother, Kaede, and her grandfather ( I thought they were a good couple). Her father died shortly after Souta was born.

    After hearing Ayumi's mom's car horn, she grabbed her purse and ran out the door (she is in her outfit from episode 21, when she runs into IY, hugging him). She sighed to herself, "I'm so glad to be free from my grounding!" She jumped into the car and rode off. Her small group of friends talked to her as they rode in the mini van to the theatre. "What movie are we going to see?" She asked as she pulled out the clippings from the newspaper that showed showtimes for the movies. They finally decided to see "Finding Nemo" (A/N: GREAT movie! Go see it!). Her mom dropped them off in front of the huge theatre. One of those 25 auditoriums, huge screen, rocking chaired- theatres. In front, Kagome saw the last person she wanted to see. "Kagome-chan!" Kouga called. She politely smiled, but gritted her teeth, "Please don't call me that! Just Kagome, please." He came around behind her and grabbed her waist, "But you are my woman!" She pushed him away, "I am NOT, repeat NOT your woman!" She growled. Kouga acted like it didn't even faze him. Then another guy from his group said. "Summer is officially here! Afterwards, we are going to a small party up on the hill, in the forest." One of Kagome's friends looked at him with a raise eyebrow, "But isn't that where the haunted mansion is?" The boy shrugged, "So what? Besides, it's not too close to where we are going, will you guys join us?" Kagome had her doubts, assuming Kouga was going to be there too. Before Kagome could make any objection, Ayumi said, "Sure we will come! I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind so much. I'll just call her on her cell phone" Kouga got a smart ass look and stared at Kagome. All Kagome could do was gulp and smile.

    After the movie, one of Kouga's friends cargoed the girls to a clearing in the woods were about 30 people were. A few looked like collage students. Kagome had a feeling in her bones that she shouldn't be here. There were beer kegs and other things that made the feeling worse. The rest of her friends seemed to have joined right in. But Kagome, on the other hand was just sitting on a bench with a knot in her stomach. Kouga came and sat by her, alcohol heavy on his breath. "Kagome-chan, join the party! Have a little fun!" he said with some slurring in his speech. Kagome gave a fake smile and said, "No thanks, I'm fine!" Kouga stood up, pulling her up with him. She tried to sit back down, but he threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and punched with no success. He carried her into the middle of the clearing, in the middle of the party. He put her down and pulled her to his side, hip-to-hip. "Let me go! Kouga! You are drunk!" Kouga ignored her. He raised his bottle of beer and yelled, "Hey! Listen up you guys!" Sounding more drunk than before. Everybody quieted and looked at them. Then Kouga yelled, "This girl right here is my woman! If anyone touches her, they will have to answer to me!" Then he looked down at Kagome and with a very drunk stare said, Ka…gah...mi- me! Kagome… I love you!" And with that, forced a hard, painful, sloppy kiss on her lips. After he broke it, she growled and slapped him yelling, "I'm not your women!" She struggled to get out of his grasp but he kept holding her tighter and tighter repeating, "You are my Woman!" Finally Kagome bit his arm. He let out a painful howl and let go. Kagome darted as fast as she could into the forest. She didn't know where or how far, but she just had to run.

   She didn't care how far she ran; she just had to get away. In the dark of the night, a thunderstorm began to cover the moon. She saw something ahead of her, but it was too late. She ran right into it. It was a rot iron gate. It was the opening in the tall brick wall that surrounded the old mansion. She trailed her eyes up the tall abandoned, castle- looking mansion. "Is this the haunted mansion they mentioned?" She asked herself. Suddenly, she saw something in the highest tower. The clouds uncovered to moon just long enough for her to see a glimpse of white and 2 orbs of gold. She felt a lump in her throat, but raindrops began to fall lightly on her head and the lightning really began to come closer. She leaned on the gate to find it was open. She thought about what she saw, but she shook it of, "It's just my imagination". She came inside the wall to see a beautiful garden. The garden seemed to have roses of every color and a lot of other kinds of flowers in an assorted display. But what caught her eye was a huge bronze statue of a Japanese Dog Demon that stood directly in the middle of the courtyard/ garden. It was beautiful, but the way the lightning flashed on it, made it exceedingly haunting. She shivered and ran up to the door as she heard a wall of rain coming toward her. She stared up at the large doors. The handles had dog demons on them too. She looked back and watched layers of trees disappearing one by one as the wall came closer to her. She took one more look up the door, took a breath of courage… She slowly opened the doors.

    Right when she entered, the wall of water plummeted to the ground outside. She looked at the huge room with an open mouth. It looked as if at one time it was a grand hall. But it had odd architecture with lots of Swirls and black and whit stripes (Typical Tim Burton movie setting) It had two elegant staircases that lead up to the balcony, but even in it's glory, the room was strung with spider webs and layered in dust. She slowly walked in, holding her necklace. She was tempted to call out to see if the "person" she might have seen was real. Suddenly, lightning flashed and up on the balcony, she saw movement. She gulped and froze. With a shaky voice she asked, "Is someone there?" She saw a figure jump on the banister of the left staircase and slid down it on it's feet. She closed her eyes and winced, preparing to get attacked. When she heard him land in front of her, she gave out a short, loud scream, and then slipped on the wet floor right onto her butt. She laid back on her hands and slowly looked up the figure. It was a young man, not older than 18 with long, silver hair. He wore a black outfit that warriors from Feudal Japan used to wear. When lightning flashed, she saw his fangs, claws and ears. She was speechless; she just stared at him with a mix of horror and awe, as he stood over her with a look of confusion.

………………………………………………………………………

OOOOOOOOOOh cliffy! (Opps, I almost forgot Cliff is my hubby's name, lol)  Please Please review cause I'm really excited with this story, but I'm not going to keep writing if no one's going too read it…So if you want more, please tell me. You don't have to review after every chapter if you don't want to, but at least review when you are done.   


	2. Inuyasha

Tim Burton's "Inuyasha"

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha nor am I Tim Burton! I just thought a story with his "Style" Would be cool. In case you don't know who Tim Burton is. He made "Beetlejuice", "Edward Scissorhands", and the "Nightmare Before Christmas".

A/N- Inuyasha is slightly OOC. He's still his cocky self, but he's also very shy, gentler, and a little soft spoken- Only at first but only for now, soon we will see the Inuyasha we all know!

Chapter 2: Inuyasha

    _With a shaky voice she asked, "Is someone there?" She saw a figure jump on the banister of the left staircase and slid down it on it's feet. She closed her eyes and winced, preparing to get attacked. When she heard him land in front of her, she gave out a short, loud scream, and then slipped on the wet floor right onto her butt. She laid back on her hands and slowly looked up the figure. It was a young man, not older than 18 with long, silver hair. He wore a black outfit that warriors from Feudal __Japan__ used to wear. When lightning flashed, she saw his fangs, claws and ears. She was speechless; she just stared at him with a mix of horror and awe, as he stood over her with a look of confusion…_

 After a few seconds more of staring at her, he squatted and pierced his lips to the side in thought, Then he got down on all fours and crawled up to her, she leaned further back, but the boy insisted on coming closer resulting in his body hovering over hers, his hands on the ground on each side of her body. His nose almost touching hers. She was almost closed to just falling fully back. Then she noticed he smelled her! She was scared stiff and tears began to develop in her eyes. When one began to fall, he caught it on the tip of his finger. He tasted it. Kagome then realized he was studying her. She finally broke the silence. She squeaked ever so lightly, "What are you doing?"  He just looked at her, not moving. 'His eyes look so confused and sad,' she said in her mind. His eyes were baggy and purple as if he was dead, his skin pale. A first She thought he was a vampire or ghost. But his breath and touch were warm. Finally she tried to break the silence again, "Who are you?" He finally leaned back, allowing her to sit up straight. He finally spoke, "Who are you?" She got a bit agitated by this, but thought, 'what if he can't talk, and he's just mimicking?' But she gave an answer, "My name is Kagome." She said softly. His face softened a lot to a look of awe. He thought in his head, 'she has a voice of an Angel' But she asked him, "Who are you?" Then his look turned to shame, "I don't want to" Kagome got on all fours and stared at him, "Why not?" "Because I hate my name" She cocked her head in gentle confusion. He looked at her and then said, "Are you still scared of me?" She gave a shocked look and said, "Should I be?" His eyes told her "no". She sat at his side. "Why are you up here by yourself?"  He looked blankly at the window. Kagome asked, "Please tell me, who are you? Why are you here? Who are your parents?" Then she saw a very pained face take over. "Oh My… I'm so sorry!" She sat back and was embarrassed at herself for asking such personal questions. He looked at her. "So you aren't scared of my claws, my fangs or even my ears?" She smiled, "No, not anymore" She looked up at his ears. They were so cute and they looked soft. He smiled, "You want to touch them, don't you?" Kagome blushed. "Go ahead." He said as he lowered his head. He thought to himself, 'She's not scared of me? Just like that? For the first time…' She smiled and reached for his ears. He first flinched at her touch she jumped back, "What's wrong?" He kept his head lowered, "I'm sorry, nobody besides my parents or the Professor ever touched me." He looked at her and said, It's okay" She touched his ears. They felt like the ears of her friend's dog. It was an Akita, a breed from Japan. She saw he had his eyes closed. 'He's just met me and… he must have been so lonely', she looked at him with sympathy. She then stopped and blushed when he smiled. "Will you please tell me about yourself?" Kagome asked him. He looked at her unsure but then softly said, "Okay"…

    "I was born 18 years ago In Tokyo. But my father was special, He was a dog demon. My mother, a human. They fell in love and married before having me. They kept me in hiding. I had no contact with other children. I was a family disgrace. When I was 5, a group of men hunted us down. They killed my father and mother. They tried to kill me too but man the name of Naraku saved me and took me in. He was a well known scientist. His work was wanted over here in America, so we moved here to Seattle when I was 7. He was rich, so we bought this house, but I was hid away in the tower. He gave me a telescope to look over the city. I'd sit at my telescope for hours looking at all the houses, wishing I lived in them. Watching children play and be with friends or parents. I wanted that too, but I knew, looking like this, I never will have the things I look at through the telescope. But if no one was around, Naraku would let me out of my tower. He's read me books and play with me. But one day, the professor fell sick. Some guys in white took him away. I never saw him again. But then the mansion got deserted, and it got under disrepair. I broke out of the tower finding everything and everyone gone. I was alone. I've been all alone gone almost 10 years." She stared out the window at the rain. Kagome opened her mouth to speak when he continued, "But you asked my name. I don't remember the name my parents gave me, but the professor named me… Inuyasha," Kagome's jaw dropped.  "Your name is Dog demon- well, Inuyasha?" She thought to herself, 'how come I think that's a cruel name?'

       She stared at him with silence. He looked at her with his big golden orbs "I'm a hanyou, you know. You are supposed to hate me." Then he felt his heart fly into his throat when she said, "Why would I hate you for that?"  He didn't look at her. "Inuyasha?" She wanted a response. He got up and looked down at her softly. She, too stood up. "Why are you like this?" He asked, "Like what?" She looked at him puzzled. "You are not scared of me, you look into my eyes, you've touched me with no fear, and you actually WANT me to talk to you? I've never met a person like you." The loneliness in his voice and eyes almost broke Kagome's heart. Then she had a shiver up her spine when he said her name. His voice was so different than all the other voices she has heard. "Kagome?" She looked at him with intent eyes, and in the cutest most childish voice he asked "If you leave, will you come back to visit me?" Kagome's heart almost fell to the floor, "His loneliness is so strong" She thought, but she smiled and nodded. Inuyasha thought, 'did I just make a friend? My first friend!' Kagome couldn't help that his eyes glowed as he smiled. She looked at her watch. Inuyasha knew what she was about to say, "It's so late…" Inuyasha's ears drooped but perked up when she said, "But it's really dangerous outside." Inuyasha then softly said; "You are welcome to stay here" Kagome smiled.

      Kagome was out of breath by the time she made it to Inuyasha's tower. He had a large bed, posters, ect. It looked like an ordinary boy's room. You could see Downtown Seattle out the window. "Wow!" she said as she walked closer to the window, than lighting flashed and there was a huge explosion of sound, like an explosion. She jumped backwards, Accidentally into Inuyasha, who froze with shock. They both stared at each other before Kagome asked, "Are you sure it's safe up here?" She said a little shooken up "Don't worry, there is a lightning rod, besides, I've gone through countess thunderstorms. Kagome yawned. "Sleep in my bed." Kagome gave him a soft look, "Where are you doing to sleep?" "He got spare blanket he had found while scavenging the house. "I'll sleep on the floor". Kagome sat on his bed as He laid his blankets on the ground. Inuyasha watched her climb into his bed. He felt his heart stop a second. He lay on his blankets. Another loud thunder boomed outside. Kagome jumped. Inuyasha watched her. "I'm okay" She said smiling" He smiled and lay down. "Goodnight…Inuyasha" Kagome whispered. For the first time in his life, he liked his name. "Good night," He whispered back. Kagome rolled over toward the wall. 'Why am I here? Why am I sleeping in a boy's bed?" She rolled over again. He was already asleep. A strand of his hair was hair was tickling his nose. She softly brushed it off. His hair felt like strands of silk. She smiled and dozed off. He opened one eye He whispered, "Kagome, Why?"

    Close to dawn, they were out in the garden; it was time for Kagome to go home. Inuyasha was sad, "I'll come back, I promise, "She assured him. "Goodbye for now. I'll come back tomorrow, I promise. He smiled. She walked out of the gate and down the path aways. But she stopped, "Which way home?" Then all of a sudden she is picked up. He pulls her onto his back, "Inuyasha!" She yells in surprise. He smiled back at her. "We are flying!" She yells with a smile on her face as they quickly bound from tree to tree. She holds on to him tightly as they are traveling a quickening speed. He wants to take in that she is touching him, trusting him. This is a feeling that is new. Finally they reach suburbia. "We should be safe, no many people are awake. He stopped. "How much further? "He asked. "I can walk from here, Thank you"  "Bye, Inuyasha" She said as she turned to walk, but he grabbed her hand. She looked down at his clawed hand holding her delicate hand gently. She looked up at him, "Your promise about tomorrow, you will keep it right?" She smiled, "I shall try, but my mother may have some chore for me. If you don't come tomorrow, don't worry. I'll come back to you, Inuyasha… But I must go now before my mother and grandparents awake. He grabbed her other hand as she looked up at him, shocked, "I'll wait for you to come. Please come back as soon as you possibly can. I need you," She blushed. Evidently, Inuyasha wasn't ever taught to hide his feelings. "Good bye for now, Inuyasha" She said as she let go of him and smiled. "Bye, Kagome." He whispered. She walked out of the woods to the sidewalk. When she turned around, he was gone.

  That's it for chapter two. To let you know, I'm writing to inspirational music. Should I say what songs belong where so you have background music? Tell me, but the songs I listen to is the Edward Scissorhands – "Theme" "Ice Dance", and "Storytime" ; " Casper's lullaby"  from "Casper" the movie with Christina Ricci. And "Longing", Forever love", Fate of awakening love" and "feelings that transcends time"- from Inuyasha the show/movie. I listen to these while writing this story. Should I set a soundtrack, tell me please. Chapter 3 coming real soon!


	3. Kagome's Proposal

A/N: I reinstalled windows so I lost Word, so now I gotta use Wordpad, so "  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or his ears (bummer) and I'm not Tim Burton, just using his style of story. He's such a genious!"  
  
KEY::  
  
"Actual talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
Chapter 3: Kagome's Proposal  
  
It was already breakfast in the Higurashi House. Everyone sat around the table. Kagome and Souta ate cereal, Mother ate ggs, toast and hash browns while Grandmother and Grandfather ate a nice traditional meal. Kagome was rushing to eat. All she could think about was Inuyasha. He was very haunting and mysterious. He probably would have been mistaken for a fictional monster, but Kagome didn't think so. All she thought about though was his lonliness, his happiness of her presence andt he sadness on his face on her departure. Then she had a look of relization on her face. She smiled at herself. "What is up with you, Sis?" Souta asked, giving her a strange look. "Ano, nothing" "I know what you are thinking about, "Her mother smiled, "You are thinking of that Kouga boy aren't you?" She looked at her mother with a look of disbelief, but she looked on the clock that hung above the entrance from the living room to the kitchen. It was 10:00am. "Mama?" "Hmm?" "I need to go somewhere today, I..." " Sorry Kagome, but you have to work on your costum" 'That's right,' She thought, ' I have that dance at the Festival Saturday!' But she could picture Inuyasha waiting for her. "Mama, it will only be for an hour, please!" She whined and pleaded. " Okay, but after you wash the dishes and clean your room!" Kagome's jaw dropped as she whinned and pounded her head on the table.  
  
Inuyasha stared out of his tower window. "She promised!" He disappointedly whispered as he rested his head on the wall, next to the window. He had a look of sadness and loneliness. He huffed and took a leap downstairs and out the door. After he had returned, Kagome walked up to the door without him seeing her. She slowly walked up and opened the door. She slowly opened the large door and spider webs and dust fell. She carefully stepped inside, "Inuyasha?" she called out. "Inuyasha?" Then she looked up past the balcony, A dark figure halfway hid behind a wall, "I thought you wouldn't come." He said with a very depressed tone. Kagome grabbed her necklace and half squeaked, "I'm sorry, My mother kept me... Why don't you come down?" He stood behind the wall still. "Inuyasha? Are you being shy?" "No" "Then why won't you come and see me?" He flew over the balcony and landed right in front of her. He had blood all over his hands and face. She went pale." What happend?". He tried to wiped his mouth off, just smeering the blood worse, "I hunted and got food when I thought you weren't coming." She almost fainted when she saw pieces of fur around his mouth. He looked at her a little embarassed. She finally managed to smile and say, "Well, you have to eat too, I guess" He went outside to the pond in the garden and knelt by it, cleaning himself off. She finally got a better look at him in the bright sunlight. His hair was as white as snow. It cascaded down his back and ended right below the tail bone. He also had two links of hair that hung seprate and over the place where his ears would be- had he been human.His bangs thickly hung to right above his eyes.He had razor sharp claws that looked like they could slice wood like soft butter. His outfit was jet black. It looked like traditional Japanese warrior outfit, A haori and huge pants, both torn and ragged. He stood up and looked at Kagome. His eyes where the most brilliant color of amber/gold she had seen. "What is it?" He asked, half blushing. When he talked, she saw bright white fangs, so sharp they'd make a vampire stare in envy. For some reason she was over whemled with his beauty, yet felt knotts in her stomach when she looked at his claws and fangs.But he had pure innocents on his face. He didn't choose to be like this. She smiled, "It's nothing," She said, looking away while blushing. He cocked his head slightly and gave a cute look of curiousity. She looked around, "Well, I'm here, what do we do?"  
  
They soared in the air as Inuyasha took large leaps and bounds from tree to tree, occationally landing on the ground to run fast, to get more momentum. Kagome had a huge smile on her face as she howled out of fun, screaming when Inuyasha would fall, giving her a flip in her tummy. He had a huge smile on his face and would occationally laugh at Kagome's reaction. Then Inuyasha started to leap as high as he could onto of the trees. Kagome could see over the canopy. Inuyasha smiled and yelled, "Spread your arms out!" Kagome looked down at him, "Are you nuts?" "Just try it," he yelled back. He looked back at her for a second, "Don't you trust me?" She gave him a look of doubt but then it turned into bravery, "You promise you won't let me fall?" He smiled, "I promise!" She took a breath and closed her eyes, feeling the breeze in her face. She slowly rose her arms and spread them. She felt Inuyasha's grip get tighter. Confident, she opened her eyes. They soared high above the trees. She gasped and yelled, "I'm flying!" She had a feeling of freedom. It felt like all her troubles just blew away with the wind. She felt as Inuyasha would pull on each of her legs to keep her balanced. He had no trouble with his balance. She looked down. Inuyasha's hair cascaded around her, his ears lay back against his head. She saw they were at least 40 feet above the ground. Normally she would be terrified, but Inuyasha took such care of carrying her, she looked ahead at the sea of trees. Inuyasha had a feeling he couldn't shake. She was so trusting of him. He knew earlier, when she actually saw his teeth and claws, that she had a look of concern, but it quickly faded. He loved hearing her yell and giggle.Saddly, the sea of trees ended as they reached the edge of the forest, when it turned into her neighborhood. He walked slowly with her on his back, letting her off behind a tree. "Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to get his attention. He had his look of loneliness and dread of leaving her look. "Inuyasha?" She said again. Finally he looked at her. , "I was thinking..." She looked down and began to sweat a bit, "I was wondering if you'd like to come live with my family." Inuyasha just stared at her with shock. She felt embarassed, "I'm sorry, it..." "You would actually let me live with you?" He said softly, almost like the gentle excitement of a shy child. Kagome looked at the look of dreaming in his eyes. "You've been alone for so long, I don't want you to be alone anymore, Inuyasha." "Kagome!" He said in shock. But then he turned away. "I can't." "Why not?!" His head hung low, "I'm not normal," he looked at his claws and growled, "Because I'm a monster!" Kagome felt sad. Should she ask him to do such a thing? She smiled softly as she put her hand on his shoulder, "Inuyasha, you are not a monster." He looked at her in shock, "Kagome!" She looked at him and smiled. He sounded shocked and almost like he was about to cry, "You don't think... I'm a monster?" She smiled and shook her head. "Inuyasha, please." He gulped. She smiled." One night, just be at my house for one night to see how it feels." she carefully took his hand. He blushed at the fact that she didn't seem to care anout his claws. He carefully followed her, her holding his hand.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sorry about these chapters being so short, but I dunno...hmmmm, but It might be annoying you how Inuyasha is a kinda softy right now,( I think it's cute) Just a little bit of playing off of Edward Scissorhands.He was so innocent. I still dunno if it's going to be as sad or what, but anyway-just wait till he feels protective of Kagome, We'll see a familiar side of him!. I'll post up to chapter 5, but I won't post 6 untill I get at least 1 reveiw. I need hope.! 


	4. First Night in Suburbia

(A/N)Thanks for all the reviews and advice everyone! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy!  
  
Disclaim, I'm not Tim Burton and I don't own Inuyasha. But I Own my Imagination  
  
Chapter 3: First Night in Suburbia:  
  
They carefully arrived at Kagome's home, but they suspected a few   
  
neighbors to see, including the young newlywed couple and child that lived next   
  
door to them- Miroku, Sango and Miroku's little step brother, Aaron, but his   
  
nickname was "Shippou" He lived with them because both his parents had died and   
  
Miroku's father didn't have time for him. Miroku's father was the son of a CEO   
  
of a great software company, so his father helped him get a house so he could go   
  
to Collage to become a Priest (Of what kind of Church is up to you) and take   
  
care of Shippou. His wife, Sango, was in collage to be a Zoologist specializing   
  
in big cats but also she was Kagome's best friend. She was only 4 years older   
  
then her. Kagome was also Shippou's favorite babysitter. Inuyasha and Kagome   
  
walked up the cobblestone path that led to the door. Inuyasha just stared at all   
  
the beautiful houses with shinny cars in the driveways, kids playing down the   
  
street, and the smell of someone having a cook-out. Kagome looked on the door   
  
and there was a note from her mother-  
  
Kagome,   
  
I trust you got home on time. I have gone shopping for groceries   
  
and I'm visiting Aiko for awhile. Souta is spending the night at a   
  
friend's and Grandma and Grandpa went to Downtown to pick up their costumes for the festival. We will see you later this evening,   
  
I love you, Sweetie,  
  
Mama  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, just looks like you and I for a while". She opens the door   
  
  
  
and walked in, Inuyasha right behind her. It was a very lovely house with a   
  
  
  
stairwell practically   
  
right in front of the door. Before the staircase, on the left was the entrance to   
  
the kitchen. On the right was the entrance to the living room. Back around the   
  
staircase was a bathroom, a closet, the washer and dryer and the back door to   
  
the back yard. Upstairs right in front of the staircase was the bathroom The hall   
  
turned 180 degrees and had entrances to 4 bedrooms. Grandma and Grandpa had the   
  
master bedroom, of course. "Make yourself at home! I'll try to make dinner, but   
  
I don't know what hanyous like to eat...hmm, well, you think about it while I go   
  
upstairs real fast." She said and smiled at him. He looked nervous and scared,   
  
yet his eyes shimmered and were wide with wonder. After she went upstairs,   
  
Inuyasha went into the living room. There was a bookshelf with books and DVDs, a   
  
case that hung on the wall with little antique trinkets   
  
from Japan, a large TV, well larger then he had before the house was deemed   
  
"condemned" and the electricity was shut off, and a couch that looked really   
  
fluffy and it had puffy pillows on it. He sat on it and sank in it. He bounced   
  
on it a few times and smiled. He was never allowed to sit on any of the   
  
furniture at the Professor's house. He was only allowed to sit in his assigned   
  
chairs that were usually hard wood and very uncomfortable. Kagome came down stairs,   
  
calling Inuyasha. She came into the living room and smiled when she saw Inuyasha   
  
sitting on the couch, bouncing up and down. He stopped and twitched his ears.   
  
Kagome giggled. He quickly turned around, "Kagome!" he said in shock and   
  
embarrassment. She smiled and sat by him. She had changed her clothes to a   
  
white shirt and a tan skirt. "Inuyasha, do you like it here?" He looked   
  
around with his mouth slightly open and his eyes bright and shiny. He looked at   
  
her, smiled and nodded once, "MMM!" She had a big smile on her face. "I can't   
  
wait for my mother, brother and my Grandparents to meet you." Then she noticed   
  
fear and nervousness in his eyes, "Oh! Don't be nervous! They are very good   
  
people."   
  
After about an hour of watching T.V., The doorbell rang. "Now I wonder who   
  
that could be." Kagome said as she got up from the couch and headed toward the   
  
door "And Inuyasha, please stay right here, okay?" Then she opened it. "Sango-  
  
chan! Miroku-san!" "Konawa, Kagome-chan!" Sango said sweetly as she smiled.   
  
"We saw you bring over a quite unusual-looking guest over here. We were   
  
wondering if we could meet him." Kagome got a bewildered look and did that,   
  
"Geeeh" thing, "A, actually, he's kind of tired and needs to relax an..." She   
  
paused as she noticed they were looking beyond her. She looked back to see   
  
Inuyasha standing there, staring at the young couple. Kagome looked at the   
  
couple, then Inuyasha a few times then blurted out, "Anyone like some tea?"  
  
  
  
"So you've been up at that castle almost 10 years?" Sango asked as she took a sip from her tea. "Yes, the professor left, but never came back." He said   
  
sadly. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, sympathetically. "I couldn't   
  
imagine being alone that long." Miroku said as he looked at Inuyasha with a   
  
"listening" face." You are a very strong person, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's got wider,   
  
'Person? He just called me a person?" Then Sango asked the question Kagome was   
  
dreading. "Where did your ears and ect. come from?" Kagome looked directly at   
  
Sango and put her hands on Sango's hand that was free of the tea cup, "Please,   
  
you must not tell anyone, okay? And please don't be scared or anything, okay?   
  
Espeacially you, Miroku-san." Then Miroku and Sango nodded at the same time.   
  
"Okay Inuyasha, tell them." He gulped, "Go ahead," Sango smiled. "Well, I'm a   
  
hanyou, my mother was a human, and...Ah...well, my father was an Inu-youkai"   
  
Sango looked at him, both with their eyes big and their jaws dropped. "I know   
  
Inuyasha meant '"Dog Demon"', but I didn't expect it to be true- well, half   
  
true." Miroku, being a Seminary student felt awkward, the look on his face   
  
showed half awe and half fear. But Kagome came to the rescue, "But the term   
  
"youkai" doesn't necessarily the kind of demon you are probably thinking. You   
  
both lived in Japan for most of your lives, I'd think you'd know that a youkai   
  
can be evil or good- in this case, he's a good...half...Youkai!" She nervously   
  
smiled as she took a sip of tea. It looked as if Miroku and Sango felt a bit   
  
more comfortable. "Inuyasha, do you need some clothes, cause I think you can   
  
borrow some of mine for now," Miroku said generously as he looked at the torn to   
  
shreds, barely hanging together, harori Inuyasha was wearing. "That would be   
  
nice," Inuyasha said with a smirk" Then Miroku smiled, "Okay! I'll bring some   
  
over tomorrow", "That would be great, Miroku-san!" Kagome exclaimed politely.   
  
"Great!" Miroku said, smiling back a Kagome.  
  
  
  
Miroku and Sango left just before the sun went down. Kagome smiled at   
  
Inuyasha, "Looks like, you've made more friends Inuyasha!" He had calm   
  
excitement about him as he smiled back at her. Then he yawned. It made Kagome's   
  
heart stop a moment as he revealed his white, long and sharp fangs. But all the   
  
intimidation went away as Inuyasha sad sleepily, "I'm tired, Kagome." She smiled,   
  
"Okay" She led him upstairs into Souta's room. He had a red racecar waterbed. "This my little brother's room. He's sleeping over at a friend's house tonight,   
  
so you can sleep in here, ok?" Inuyasha touched the bed. It waved while making a   
  
"sloshy" noise. But them Kagome looked at Inuyasha's outfit. It was shredded and   
  
dirty and only God knows when the last time it had been washed." Hold on,   
  
Inuyasha, Don't get into bed quite yet, okay? I'll be right back." She left poor   
  
Inuyasha staring at the door. She rummaged through her dresser and closet. She   
  
found her huge grey sweatpants that had a draw string around the waist. She   
  
liked her sleeping clothes to be nice and baggy. Then she found an x-large tee-  
  
shirt that had "Seattle" On it with the Space Needle and the Science Center on   
  
it (A/N- My mom used to own this tee-shirt, lol). She came back into Souta's room   
  
to find Inuyasha playing with some of Souta's "Hot Wheels" toy cars. She laid   
  
his bed attire down on the bed. "You are only about 3 inches taller than me, so I   
  
thought you could fit into these. Tell me after you change, okay?" He smiled as   
  
she closed the door. He looked at the strange clothes, but managed to put them   
  
on.  
  
After he called Kagome back, she came in to find him sitting cross legged sitting on the bed. She was dressed in her night clothes, pink cotton draw-string   
  
shorts and a matching pink baby-tee that said "Precious" on it. She also had a   
  
brush in her hand. Inuyasha saw the brush and asked, "Why do you have that?" She   
  
smiled, "I'd figure you'd want to brush your hair before bed. With long,   
  
beautiful hair like that, I would think you'd take better care of it!" She   
  
handed out the brush to him. He just looked at it blankly. She put her other   
  
hand on her hip, "Do you want me to do it?" He just looked at her blankly as she   
  
crawled behind him, the bed waving them both around. She sat behind him cross-  
  
legged and began at the bottom. She did it so nice and gentle that Inuyasha   
  
sighed. Kagome thought, 'I've never felt hair like this! It's softer than silk!   
  
it's also incredibly thick!' She was finally able to brush from the top of the   
  
back of the head to the end. "How do you like being here with me?" He sat up   
  
straight and blushed. "Uh, it's great! I love it here." Then he whispered, "Thank   
  
you" She stopped and he looked back. She had a surprised, curious look on her   
  
face. He smiled and said, "I've never been accepted before, never liked, never   
  
live in a nice environment, but you... What kind of person are you?" She smiled   
  
and he turned back around to continue having his hair brushed. She worked her   
  
way at the top, but had trouble brushing around his ears. He looked up at her.   
  
She blushed and smiled, embarrassed. "Okay, your hair is nice and brushed, let's   
  
get you into bed, okay?" After he got up, she turned down the covers. He climbed   
  
into the wavy bed. Kagome was giggle on how wobbly it was for him to get in.   
  
After he managed to get in, Kagome covered him. "Where do you sleep?" He asked,   
  
"Well, Inuyasha, I have my own room with my own bed." She got up and turned off   
  
the lamp. "My room it right next to mine, so if you need anything, I'll be right   
  
there, ok? Goodnight, Inuyasha." He slimed, "Goodnight, Kagome" She left and he   
  
snuggled in. Within a few minutes he was asleep.  
  
  
  
"Kagome? Mom? Dad?" Kagome's mother called. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were fast asleep. She put down her keys and groceries on the table. The house   
  
was quite so she thought she would just head up straight onto bed. She peeked   
  
into Kagome's room. Of course Kagome was fast asleep. Then on her way to her   
  
bedroom, she spotted a lump in Souta's bed, 'Hmmm, Souta must have gotten sick or   
  
something.' She slowly walked into the room. "Souta?" She whispered. "Souta?" She   
  
touched the lump's shoulder. "Huh?" Inuyasha said as he woke up. Kagome's mother   
  
noticed the dog ears and long white hair, "What the..." Inuyasha looked at her,   
  
heavy-eyed and yawned, of course Kagome's mother saw the fangs,   
  
WhAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
  
Her mother started screaming at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha, startled, clawed   
  
the mattress. Leeks sprung up like mini fountains everywhere, Inuyasha was   
  
soaked then the women started throwing stuff. A lamp, some of the toy cars, a   
  
pencil box. "GET OUT YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!! GET OUT NOW!" Inuyasha started making a   
  
noise of his own, but it sounded like snarls and growls. Finally Kagome raced   
  
in., "Mama!" "Kagome! get out of the house! NOW!" "Mama!" "Kagome!" Inuyasha   
  
yelled in desperate need of assistants. Finally Kagome managed to restrain her   
  
mother. "Wha..wha... What is that thing? Kagome went over to Inuyasha and helped   
  
him up "Mama, I'd like for you to meet Inuyasha." Her mom just stared at the wet   
  
mass of white hair, till he cleared it from his eyes. Her mother saw his claws.   
  
"Kagome? What is he doing here?" "Mama, I'll explain everything" Kagome turned   
  
on the overhead light. Kagome's mother saw a boy, but yet he wasn't a boy. "Don't   
  
worry, Mama, He won't hurt you." Then Inuyasha started to shiver. Kagome went up to   
  
and took him by the shoulders, "Come on, Inuyasha. Let's get you all dry".   
  
]  
  
Kagome's mother just stood there in shock.  
  
Inuyasha sat in the living room with a towel draped around his waist,   
  
(A/N- Don't drool, Keyboards are expensive ;) ) Waiting for his clothes to dry   
  
in the dryer. He was playing with the cat, Buyo. Kagome sat in the kitchen with   
  
her grandparents and Mother. "How sad!" Kagome's mother said after hearing the   
  
whole story. "Please let him stay here. He needs a family." But Grandpa said,   
  
"It's bad luck to keep something with demonic background in the house. Our home   
  
will be cursed." Kagome stood up fast and pounded on the table, "How dare you   
  
say something like that!" Inuyasha was listening to the whole conversation, but   
  
his ears tweaked when he heard Kagome, "He is not some evil spirit out to   
  
destroy humanity! He's a person, with a heart and feelings! He had no choice to   
  
what he is! Because of that, he has been alone all his life! I can't..."   
  
"Kagome!" Her mother said in shock, due to the heart her daughter has and her   
  
outburst. "Grandma Kaede?' Kaede looked down, "I don't know what to say, Your   
  
grandfather is the head of the household." She looked at her bewildered   
  
grandfather and said, "I wanted him to have love, friends, and a family. No one   
  
should be denied of that!" Kagome stomped with tears ready to come out from her   
  
eyes, Her Grandfather was speechless, but sighed and said, "If there is any   
  
bad luck on this house, he has to leave." Her eyes lit up as she ran to kiss her   
  
grandfather on the cheek. "Thank you!" Meanwhile, in the Living room, "Kagome!   
  
She actually fought for me? defended me? What is this girl? She's not like any   
  
human I've met... I'm getting a new feeling I've never had before...my heart   
  
feels ...warm."  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, You can sleep in here" Kagome's mother said as on of the   
  
couched in the living room had a pull-out bed. "I'm sorry," Inuyasha said, "For   
  
what?" Her Mother asked, "...I didn't mean to scare you like that..." " ... Oh!   
  
Don't worry about it! It's all in the past!" She smiled warmly at him. "Now, you   
  
can watch T.V. and if you read, there are some good books on that book shelf. If   
  
you need anything, Kagome and I are upstairs, okay?" He smiled as he climbed   
  
into bed. "Goodnight" He said. "Goodnight, Have good dreams," She said with a   
  
smile as she left. He laid there, staring out the window. It was a half moon. '   
  
I've waited so long for a family...and friends... and' He thought about her face.   
  
The beautiful face of what he was almost convinced was an angel. "Kagome" He   
  
whispered  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
heheheh- a longer chapter- A few familiar Edward Scissorhands scenes:) Well, I took the spacing advice, I think it's easier to read now too!:) Keep those reviews a comin'!This next week July 1rst -5th, my sis and best friend are going to be here so I dunno if I'll update must- if at all. But I soooooooooooo thank you for the reviews! they make me all warm and fuzzy inside! LOL  
  
Oh and if you think the brushing the hair was sappy, I kinda saw it as when peg does Edward's make-up.... In a weird...U dunno way..... Sorry I thought it was cool, LOL  
  
Next chapter- Encounter with Kagome's Friends! 


	5. Encounter with Kagome's Friends

Chapter 5: Encounter with Kagome's friends.  
  
After the late night before, Inuyasha did not wake up till around 11am. Everyone was gone already except Kagome, which he heard upstairs. He quietly upstairs and slowly opened the door and looked into her room; he blushed to see she was in nothing but underwear, rummaging through her closet. She stopped and quickly looked around. Inuyasha froze and blushed. She did a quick shriek and grabbed her blanket off her bed to cover her. "Inuyasha!" "Sorry..." He said, blushing red as a tomato." Inuyasha, please leave so I can get dressed, and next time... PLEASE KNOCK!" He sheepishly slowly closed as she yelled at the last minute, "You can find something for breakfast. I'll be down in a few minutes." "Okay," Without really realizing it, a smile drew acrossed his face as he walked downstairs. He looked around the kitchen for something to eat, then he saw his food of choice.  
  
"Kagome!?' Yuka yelled as Eri and Ayumi followed. It was normal for the girl to show up unannounced. "Kagome?" Eri then called. They walked slowly as they heard something in the kitchen, "Did they get a dog?" Ayumi asked as were about to look in the kitchen. They looked. All of a sudden, Kagome heard 3 blood curdling screams. She raced down stair and bolted to the kitchen, stopping herself by holing the entrance way's frame. Then she looked mortified. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka were backed into a corner whimpering and Ayumi turned white and covered her mouth. There, long behold, was Inuyasha, squatted on top of the table, ripping apart of raw meat that was evidently fresh from the blood on his face and hands. He was ripping it apart like an animal, but with no fear, Kagome walked up to him and said, "Oh no! That was the roast Mama left out for me to put in the crock-pot. You are eating what WAS going to be our dinner!" Inuyasha stared at her in mid- rip. "Sorry" He said with his mouth still stuffed with meat. The three girls were still backed up in the corner. Finally Yuka spoke up. "Wha...Wha... What is..." Kagome took Inuyasha's arm and got him off the table. "This is Inuyasha!" "Inu-Yasha? That means 'Dog demon'! What is it doing in your house?" Kagome got a plate out and sat Inuyasha down in a chair, "Go ahead and finish. Wash up and come into the living room when you are done," She said, smiling sweetly to the bewildered hanyou. Then she looked at her trembling friends, "It's a long story. Come into the living room with me."  
  
"Can't I come too?" The little boy whined as Miroku was stuffing a bag of old and miscellaneous clothes. "No, Shippou, I don't think that's such a good Idea." "Why not!" "Because we don't know him to well yet. Then Sango came into the room with the two guys, "But I trust Kagome's judgment," Sango came in to her best friend's defense. "So does that mean I can go?" Shippou looked a Miroku with huge eyes. Miroku looked at Sango and sighed, "I guess, but be careful! I don't know how he is with kids."   
  
**Meanwhile, With Kagome's mom and grandparents at the Japanese Fish Market** "I don't like that boy one bit!" Grandpa snapped. "Oh, com'on Dad, He seems very sweet to me, besides, Kagome likes him a lot!" Kagome's mother said as she was inspecting fresh fish. "I think the boy will bring good fortune to our home", Kaede smiled. "I can't believe you are taking her side as well!"He snapped at her. "Oh calm down, dear." She smiled, "have a little faith in our granddaughter." Grandfather just said, "Humph!"  
  
**back at the house**  
  
"Kagome, you took him into your home even though he's... You know." Eri still looked a little creeped out. "Oh, stop that! He is very kind and sweet and he has this cute innocents about him. I'm very glad to have him here, thank you very much!" Kagome said as she put her hands on her hips and glared at Eri. Then the girls looked beyond Kagome. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha back in his old, shredded, black outfit. He quietly came in. Kagome smiled and scooted over to make room for him. He happily sat by Kagome. The girls just stared at him with awe. (I dunno the name of the one that's always gitty, so I'll just choose. If you know, tell me please," Yuka smiled and pulled one of his ears, "What cute ears!" "Hey! Stop that!" He said as he pulled her hand away and started to rub his throbbing ear. "Oh! Sorry!" Then Ayumi grabbed one of his hands. He blushed and just sat there. "Look at these claws!!!!! I bet they can slice through a tree!" "Yes they can!" He said, smiling arrogantly. Kagome had never seen that look. It kinda surprised her. "Oooooooooooooooooo" the girls all said in awe. "And look at those teeth! Oh my!" "And those eyes! How gorgeous!" Kagome started to be embarrassed about her friends. She gently tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve and whispered very very lightly, "Gomenasai (I'm very sorry)" He just gave her a very small, quick smile. Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Miroku-san! Sango-chan! Shippou-chan!" She exclaimed with a smile. "We brought over the clothes for Inuyasha!" Then Shippou cut in, I wanna see him! Please Kagome?!" She made way for them to enter. She went back into the living room to see the girls all over Inuyasha. Playing with his ears, hands, and hair. Inuyasha gave her a "Help me!" Look. Kagome cleared her throat and literally had to "shoo" them off! Inuyasha stood up quickly. "Whoa! Cool! Who is he?" Shippou looked up at Inuyasha. 'Finally! Someone else referred to me as a person!' he thought to himself. Kagome smiled as she introduced him for what it seemed like a millionth time. After another introduction and explanation of Inuyasha's story, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha while Sango, Shippou and the 3 girls stayed in the living room and talked. They went into Kagome's room. Miroku place the bag on kagome's bed and pulled all the clothes out. Tee-shirts, button up shirts, sweat shirts, sleeveless tank tops, (AKA "Wife beater", but I don't like that term). Kagome blushed at the thought of seeing Inuyasha in a sleeveless tank top. There were trousers, tons of jeans, and a few sweatpants. "Thank you so much Miroku-san!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly, with her hands clasped. "Now you teach him to put the stuff on, I won't peek," She said as she turned around.  
  
After choosing his outfit, they came down the stairs. The three girl's jaws dropped as they gasped. "Oh my gosh! He's actually hot!" Eri whispered to Ayumi. She nodded on agreement. With his sensitive ears, he heard them, but didn't understand their meaning of "hot". He had on a black Led Zeppelin shirt (I can imagine Miroku rocking out to "Kashmir" LOL) and some comfortable fitting jeans. Kagome couldn't help but to keep staring at him, but she tried to be discrete, but Inuyasha knew, and he started to have that wonderful warm feeling in his heart, but this time he felt tingles and it was hard to breathe. Kagome couldn't stand the way they were staring at him, but she thought, 'Why? Why do I feel jealous? Uhhhh' She couldn't take anymore of it. She looked at the time as a diversion, "Oh, you guys, Saturday is the festival and I have work to do, so I'll see you tomorrow while we are setting up, okay?" She was trying to push her friends out the door. She finally succeeded. "Bye now!" She said before she closed the door and slammed her back against it and sighed. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha stared at her with surprised looks on their faces. She smiled sheepishly. Sango gave her a, "I understand" smile. Miroku didn't like that smile. He never figured out what it was, but all he knew was he didn't like it. Shippou ran up to him. "You look so cool! You...." Shippou went on with questions faster then Inuyasha could answer. A few of them quite embarrassing. That's when Sango grabbed him and said, "Okay, it's time to go home," "Do I have to?" He whined. "Kagome?" He said, looking at her with pathetic eyes. "I'm sorry Shippou-chan, but I do need to work on my costume, but I will see you tomorrow while we are setting up, ok? You can talk to Inuyasha then." Miroku picked up the sad 8 year old and bid his farewells. Sango smiled at her and then said, "Nice seeing you again Inuyasha-kun!" She waved and they went out the door. Kagome looked back an Inuyasha, who looked quite lost. Kagome looked him up and down one more time, blushed, he blushed, and then she took his hand and led him into the living room while they watched a movie, but they just sat side by side, no cuddling.(They aren't quicte there yet)  
  
  
  
"Kagome?! We are home! Where is he! I want to meet him!" Souta yelled, running up the stairs. Inuyasha was sitting on Kagome's bed, watching her stitch her costume together. They were pretty much quite until Souta came bursting in. "Kagome? Where is..." Souta spotted him. He stood up. "Wow! You are way cooler then Mama described you", he looked down at the smiley little boy. Kagome just sighed and shrugged. A few minutes later... "Everyone get down here and help with dinner!" Mom called out. The three of the sat at the table. Souta's job was to dehusk the corn, Kagome had to unpod the peas and Inuyasha didn't have one. "Well, Inuyasha, Kagome told me about the roast, so we are just having chic... ITA!!!!!!!!" Kagome's mother yelled as she cut herself with a knife while cutting potatoes. She sucked on her finger. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha said as he stood up. "Yes, thank you Inuyasha, I'm fine", she smiled. "Here, let me..." Inuyasha picked up an unpeeled potato. He held it up by the end and held it by the end. He spun it in a way the potato peel came off in a nice single curl. Then he threw it up and in a few yellows bright lines that was the power from his claws, he slashed it a few times in mid-air. Then the potato fell into about 36 pieces into the bowl. He turned around with his hands on his hips and a proud, arrogant smile. The others just sat there with their mouths hung open and wide-eyed. "Do it again!" Souta yelled. He smiled and did all the potatoes  
  
  
  
"Where'd you learn how to peel potatoes like that?" Kagome asked while sitting on the pull out couch-bed behind him, brushing his hair. "When we had big parties up at the mansion, the chef tried to have me peel tons of potatoes with a parry knife, but finally, I got fed - up and created my own, faster way." She smiled, 'Well, it is a lot faster than a parry knife!" She laughed. "Where is Souta sleeping tonight?" Inuyasha asked, remembering last night's incident. "He's sleeping in with Mama tonight. We are going to get him a new mattress tomorrow when we go help set up for the festival." Inuyasha gulped, "We are going into public tomorrow?" Kagome took a breath and thought for a moment then thought. We'll just have you wear one of Souta's baseball caps to hide your ears, then about your claws? Hmmmm.... Well, this IS Seattle. The home of Grunge, so maybe they will just wave it off as some teenager weird thing (I actually knew a kid that grew his nails long and filed them to look like claws!!!! LOL). Besides, they might come in handy.... Okay and.... You are done!" she said as she put the brush down and crawled around to infront of him and sat. He had a nervous look, "Don't worry, Inuyasha! I'll be right there with you!" She said as she put her hand on his shoulder. Then they looked into each other's eyes. They blushed and quickly looked away. Kagome cleared her throat and sat at the edge of the bed and turned off the lamp. She stood up and watched Inuyasha climb under the covers. "Good night Inuyasha" She smiled at him and waited for him to say it back it was just the moon that lit the room, and it reflected of her face. He stared at her for a moment till blushing and rolled over. "Goodnight" She smiled and he listened to her go up the stairs. He was wide awake. ," What is this? This feeling is new to me, but I only feel it when I look at Kagome. It makes me want to be around her, hold her..... Protect her. I will, from this moment till I die, I will protect Kagome." He finally fell asleep feeling that his promised felt like it was his purpose in life.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LOL- I hope you liked it. I might publish the next chapter today. I'm waiting for my little sis to come and visit me, so I might just type it up while waiting for her, but till next time- kudos!  
  
Not, I had someone comment on spell-check, my Word doesn't work anymore and my network to my husband's comp is down so I can't use his. So I gotta figure a brilliant way to get it on to his comp then His word is all funky and wants to do stuff I don't want it to do, so please blame me for being an idiot, or the new version of Word that hates me! 


	6. Meeting Kouga

Chapter 6: Meeting Kouga-  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of the family went into 2 separate cars. The grandparents took their own car while Kagome and the rest rode with Mama (I'm just going to Mama). It had been about 11 years since he'd ridden in a car. He blushed as Kagome helped him with his seatbelt. Kagome couldn't help but to look at Inuyasha, who wore baggy jeans, a black tank top and Souta's Cardinals baseball cap, though he wore it backwards. They sat in back while Souta rode up front. He turned back to Inuyasha, "So, Inuoni-chan, are you going to watch Kagome dance tomorrow?" Inuyasha looked confused and looked at Kagome. "Tomorrow at the festival, I'm dancing in a traditional dance. I'll be in my Kimono I've been working very hard on, and we have to dance with large fans and..." "So you won't be with me at the festival?" She paused and looked at his sad, but slightly nervous look. "Well, Inuyasha, you will be with me, I just have to dance for a bit. You can be with my mother or brother! But you can just watch me dance, then after the dance, I'll be with you, Okay?" She said with a friendly smile. Inuyasha still didn't get why she was the was she was. She was scared of him only for a few minutes, but She treats him like an ordinary human. But all of a sudden he realized he was staring at her, but thank goodness she was looking out the window. He also felt himself smile really big.  
  
They went to where the festival was being held. Many shop booths were already up, but most had been yet to be able too. They were also near the Space Needle (*the black and white building that's looks like a thin tower with a space ship on top.). Inuyasha knew it was big, but not THAT big. Over 600ft in fact. First they set up the booth Mama was working at. It was a paper fan booth that people would when if they were able to pick a silver dollar up with chopsticks within 30 seconds. Her grandparents ran a little Japanese trinket booth. They were sold, not won. They even had a few traditional articles of clothing, including a Red outfit like Kagome found Inuyasha in, but it included an under shirt. "Inuyasha? Can you help me please?" Mama was struggling with lifting a beam. Inuyasha can over and lifted it like it was paper. Where do you want it?" He asked. "You are so strong Inuyasha! You are a fantastic help... Ano, put it right here." Then she told him how to position it." Do you need any more help, Mama?" He asked. She looked at him with a bewildered look, but realized that's the only name he's heard her been called, so she shrugged it off and smiled. "Yes, please do stick around, please Inuyasha?" She instructed him what to do. As he began, he saw Kagome carrying large rolls of Cray paper. He called out to her, "Kagome! Do you new help?" She smiled at him and blushed out of seeing him lifting stuff with his sleeveless tank top, revealing his arms and most of his strong arms and shoulders. "Uh, no, I'm fine, these rolls are light." But then she heard a lot of howling and the sound of..."Oh no, don't tell me he's here," She rolled her eyes and whined.  
  
After setting up the booth, Mama gave Inuyasha the initial job of helping Inuyasha cut and curl ribbons and Cray papers, he, of course, was using his claws, not scissors. He was happy that for a change his claws were constructive and a help, not to kill and hurt. Kagome smiled at him and his progress. "You are doing so well, Inuyasha! What would I do without you?" She smiled at him and he gave her a half-smile smirk. "Hey! Get away from MY women!" They heard a voice from behind. "For the hundredth time Kouga, I'M NOT YOUR WOMEN!" She said to him, clinching her fists and stomping one foot. He seemed to ignore her and got right into Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha was a few inches taller. "Just what the hell are you doing?" He said grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her to him." Ow! Kouga! That hurt!" Inuyasha's eyes became angry. Kouga looked Inuyasha up and down. "You look Japanese enough, but what's with the hair, eyes and hands?" Inuyasha just stared at him with a look Kagome had never seen. Anger. Intimidation- maybe even jealousy! Kagome blushed at the thought, and Kouga noticed. Then it was a shock when Inuyasha stood up straight, grabbed Kagome and pulled her behind him, "Didn't you hear her?! She doesn't want to be your women!" He growled." Whoa! What's up with the teeth?!" Then the rest of the "Wolf Pack" (Oh yah, I forgot that his gang was called the "Wolf Pack." they each had a leather jacket with a wolf on the back. The guys that talked to Kagome's friends in the first chapter were those two that always follows him around.... Sorry!) came. They stood behind Kouga. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm. Kouga's eyes turned almost into fire. "Don't touch my women...Man, come to think of it, with your eyes, teeth and claws... You look like a dog!" Inuyasha started to growl, confirming Kouga's threat, "Well, dog-crap, let go of my women!" Kagome watched Inuyasha carefully. Inuyasha watched as Kouga's gang looked like they getting ready to beat-up Inuyasha. Inuyasha got into a battle stance. "She's not your women! She chooses who she wants to be with- not you!" He said with a bit of a bark in his yell" Why you little..." The gang stopped charging after Kagome stepped between them. "Stop it right now Kouga! Don't hurt Inuy..." "I'm okay Kagome, they can't hurt me" Inuyasha said retracting his claws and cracking his knuckles. It looked as if he really wanted to fight. "Kagome, Is this guy for real?" Kouga asked in a mocking tone the others were getting angry. But then Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who had an angry frown and tears about to wield. 'Oh, no," He panicked, 'I made her cry!' Inuyasha calmed down and sighed. Kouga got an angry look on his face. "Aren't you going to fight, dog-crap?" He yelled. As Inuyasha turned his back he growled, "Kagome doesn't want me to. I actually listen to Kagome and I'd never do anything to make her cry!" Kagome looked at him, but now the tears the wielded up were tears of disbelief. Kouga was about to punch Inuyasha from the back, but Kagome spread herself acrossed Inuyasha's back, back-two back...Touching! Inuyasha blushed as red as a tomato. Kouga closed his eyes and sighed. Kagome was shooting so many daggers at Kouga that if looks could kill, he'd be mutilated, on the ground. As Kouga turned around he said, "This isn't far from over, Dog crap!" Inuyasha gave a menacing growl. "Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped. Inuyasha's face turned into a gentle embarrassment as Kagome stared at him with disbelief,  
  
"Why did you act like that then?" She asked gently, but still had a tinge of frustration in her voice. "Because he was mean to you and hurt you. I even see his handprints." She rubbed her arms, which still stung, "Yes, but it's no reason to fight! I've lived with Kouga telling me I was his women since 5th grade. I can handle it, ""But he hurt use and scared you..." "You scared be too Inuyasha! Were you planning to kill them?" Inuyasha gave her a solemn, "Yes". She took a huge gasp, "Inuyasha, that's not how things are handled! If you would have killed them, you would get in big trouble that can cause you to be locked in a cage for either the rest of your life, or put to death! I don't want that to happen, so no killing people!" Inuyasha felt like an idiot, but, "I don't feel guilty about protecting you." " .. Inu...Yasha?" She stared at him, dumbfounded. All he wanted to do was protect her, not fight for Kouga's name calling. "Were you jealous?" She asked. Inuyasha held his breath and quickly turned away, "No," She bluntly said, though Kagome knew the truth. "Well, if it's any conciliation, I don't have feelings for Kouga." She said looking at him. His head was still turned, so he thought she couldn't see him smile, but she saw his cheeks get bigger and his cheek bone raise. Then mama called. "I have another thing for you two to do, com'on!" she said, smiling. Inuyasha stalled a moment as he thought, 'I have friends, I have family, and I have..." Kagome bent down and reached out to him, "Com'on, Inuyasha!" She said with a smile, '...I also have Kagome!' He smiled and took her hand as she pulled him up.  
  
**~Mean While, watching from a far~**  
  
"How dare he touch her!" Kouga said as he watched Kagome help Inuyasha up. Kouga pounded the palm of his hand with his fist. "Kagome is mine! Everybody knows it! Kagome is MY Women!..." "Sounds like you have a problem, now, huh?" He heard a smooth talking female around behind him. He turned around. "Kikyou!" He exclaimed while she walked up beside him and looked Inuyasha up and down, "Wow, isn't he gorgeous!" "What do you want, Kikyou?" She smiled at him. "That girl, Kagome. She's too ugly and plain for the likes of that beautiful man!" She said, in a conniving voice. "What are you thinking, Kikyou?" After the festival tomorrow, I will tell you, but let me get to know him first." Kouga new that Kikyou was the most powerful girl in the 12 grade. She could get any man she wanted to. She was popular, but kind of trashy. When she set her sits on a guy, she won't give up till she gets him. Kouga smiled.  
  
**~back with Kagome and Inuyasha that night at the house.~**  
  
As usual, Kagome sat in her pink "Precious" Night outfit while Inuyasha wore sweat pants and a tee-shirt, behind him, brushing his hair, but this time on her bed. "What are you going to wear tomorrow?" She asked. "Something, but not that stupid hat, my ears kinda hurt and it was harder to hear". He touch at them and groaned in discomfort. She got up on her knees, "Here", she said as she touched his ears. He winced, "Oops, did I hurt you?" "No, it just feels funny when other people touch them" She took a close look at them. They are a little pale, here." She said as she started to gently massage them. Her touch was so gentle. Inuyasha started to gently growl (You know the noise dogs make when you scratch or rub their tummy or behind the ears? yah, that sound). Kagome giggled. "What?" "Ano, nothing" She smiled. Then she rubbed them again. He put his elbows on his knees and his hands support his chin. He closed his eyes and made the same noise. It was harder for Kagome to reach, so she came in front of him. His eyes looked up at her and stared a few moments. She was smiling, happy to play with the soft, puppy ears. After a few minutes, the growling turning to deep breathing. She looked down, "Oh my gosh! He's asleep!" She whispered. She gently laid him down on her bed. She touched his silky hair while he slept so soundly. She had this feeling and comfort looking at him. After what he said today, about protecting her, she had a new feeling toward Inuyasha. She blushed, but then she got up and turned the light off. "I'll sleep downstairs tonight" She whispered to herself as she closed the door till it was only ajar, then she tip-toed downstairs.  
  
'--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- Hehehehe, any Kikyou supporters may not be happy with me after this ... or my other story! I put up pg-13 for this, I was thinking of toning it down but then I thought about the graphic scenes coming up. So next chapter:  
  
Chapter 7: The festival and Kikyou!  
  
Should be up either this evening or tomorrow by 2pm central time (I'm in Oklahoma City) 


	7. The Festival and Kikyou

I'M SO HAPPY I GOT Word back on my comp! Less spelling and grammar mistakes for all! Sorry the past 6 chapters have been very badly done. I'd read back through them and be like "Awwwwww jezz louise man!" That's my curse phrase, lol. I'm weird, instead of using the "F" word, I say, "Fuji" or "Fujiman!" LOL, but back to the story!-  
  
Chapter 7: The Festival and Meeting Kikyou-  
  
Saturday emerged as a bright star, it was the day of the Japanese Culture Festival. Kagome was putting the finishing stitches on her coverbun (I don't know what it's really called) for her kimono. Inuyasha sat on her bed, cross legged and cross armed. "Have you decided on what I'm going to wear?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean? You want me to choose what you wear?" He gave her an 'I thought you already knew' look. "Well, ano, I haven't really thought much about it. I have been so busy with mine that I didn't remember! I am sorry, Inuyasha." She said. Inuyasha found it evident that she felt bad. He rose, walked over and kneeled by her. "What is it?" She asked. He stared at her Kimono. "You are wearing this tonight?" He asked in a cute, curious voice. "Mmm" She said as she smiled and nodded. She sat a moment and thought. "They had hanyous in the past. Actually they are fairly common, maybe if I could convince one of my grandparents to let you wear one of their haoris, maybe you won't have to hide your ears and just walk around as yourself!" His ears laid against his head. "What is it?" She tried to look in his eyes. "I'm nervous. There's going to be a lot of people there! I don't know if I can do it." A glimmer of sadness shone in his eyes. Kagome put a hand on his cheek to direct his face to look at her's. "You are going to be perfectly fine, but I wouldn't doubt it if some people would take pictures with you. You'd look like someone in a costume! Like me! I'm wearing a costume!" She smiled really wide and winked at him. He smirked slightly.  
  
"Jii-chan! Please!" Kagome pleaded, "No! Absolutely out of the question!" "Why Jii-chan?!" "I don't like that boy and we are selling those at the festival! Unless you have $300, than no!" "Jii- chan! Please!" Then Grandma Kaede walked in. "Well, I don't think there's anything wrong with it, besides, it makes for good advertising!" Once again, Kagmoe's grandfather knew he was out done. "And I have the perfect one for him! But if he damages it, you'll have to pay it with your allowance, is that understood?" Kagome just ran up and hugged her grandmother. Kaede had a very large smile and chuckled. "Let me find it and I'll bring it to you, okay?" "Mmm!" Kagome smiled as she nodded.  
  
"Come on down, Inuyasha! I really want to see it on you!" Kagome called up the stairs. Inuyasha felt awkward. He knew he used to wear clothing like this as a child, but still he felt uncomfortable. He slowly descended the stairs in the archaic red outfit. It was almost identical to the one she found him in, but this one was brand new, red and had an off- white under shirt. Kagome held her breathe and appeared shocked. She thought he looked charming in his Haori. Inuyasha noticed her intent stare; attempting not to blush only caused his cheeks to redden more. "You look so wonderful!" Mama said in a chipper voice. "You are really going to fit in at the festival!" Inuyasha lit up with the glow of hope, "You really think?" "Definitely!" Then Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "When are you going to get ready for the festival?" Kagome smiled. "You were getting ready in my room. I can't get dressed with you in there, but I'm heading up there right now. Mama, can you help me?" Her mother smiled and they walked upstairs. Inuyasha sat on the couch to wait for her. Grandfather stared at him intently. Inuyasha snapped at him, "You have a problem, old man? I don't like to be stared at!" Grandfather sat up straight and said, "How dare you talk to me in that tone you horrible creature! You should respect your elders! You are lucky I love my granddaughter so much that I even let you set foot in my house! Little lone wear a $300 article of clothing that was supposed to be up for sale!" Inuyasha glared for a second before looking away. 'Hurry up, Kagome!' They both thought.  
  
"Inuyasha! Jii-chan!" She yelled. They both stood at the end of the stairs as Kagome walked down in a beautiful kimono. It was blue silk with a pink cherry blossom pattern. Around it was a shimmering gold-colored cover bun (A/N: again I don't really know what it's called) that was wrapped around her waist with a large bow in the back. Her hair was in a traditional bun with sticks that held up her hair. She had strands of hair hanging down her neck, though. Her make-up was done lighter than traditional fan dancers. Her grandfather and Inuyasha smiled. "You look beautiful, Kagome." Inuyasha said, but then he got a 'Did I say that out loud' look and cleared his throat. Kagome's heart skipped a beat, but she walked up to him and smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha. You look good too." Both of their eyes shimmered, but Mama broke it up. "Okay you guys! Everyone in the car! We have to meet Grandma and Souta there!"  
  
Inuyasha got really nervous when he saw all the people and cars. The festival was crowded with hundreds of people. "I don't know if I can do this! I've been around maybe 20 people at one time at most!" Kagome looked over at the frightened hanyou. She put grabbed his hand and said, "Don't you want to see me dance?" He looked over at the radiant Kagome. Her smile was so welcoming and brought calm to him. She took his hand with both of her's. "Besides, right after my dance, I'll be right by you. I promise." Then her mom spoke up, "It's okay Inuyasha, Just stay with me until she's done!" Finally she parked the car behind the booth she was assisting to run. Kagome took Inuyasha's arm as they enter the back entrance of the wooden, makeshift booth. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, who was leading him where he needed to go. "I want to stay with you," He said. Kagome looked up with a sad look. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but no boys are allowed where I'm going. Just stay with Mama. She will bring you with her to see me dance, then I promise right afterwards I'll come back too you." For some reason, when she said, "I'll come back to you" sent another feeling he's never felt before. "I have to go now, Inuyasha. I'll see you!" As she ran, she yelled back, "Try to have fun while I'm gone." Then she disappeared in the crowd of people. Inuyasha looked like an abandoned child as he stared in the direction she ran. Kagome's mother took him by the shoulders. "Come along, Inuyasha. We'll see her in just a few minutes". Even as they turned around, he kept looking for her.  
  
"I'm going to find him and break his neck!" Kouga said as they walked into the crowd of people flocking to the various stands and booths. "Are you sure he'll be here, boss?" one of his gang asked. "Of course he will! He'll come to see Kagome dance. I have to see her dance, then we'll beat the living crap out of him!" They stormed through the crowd of people.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha, It's time to see Kagome dance!" His mother shouted as she took his arm and led him into the crowd. He saw people stare at him, "Look at his ears!" "Cool!" "What do you think he's supposed to be?" "I don't know, but by the way he's dressed, probably some ancient ghost or demon" "I want to touch his ears". All of these were all the whispers heard, but at least they thought that it was a costume. Even someone took a picture of him. Finally they reached the 3rd row from the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the 2003 Japanese Cultural Festival and Fair! Now for your pleasure." The announcer kept rambling on, which was starting to annoy Inuyasha, but finally the curtain opened to 15 girls in a pose, each holding 2 large paper fans. Then a gong sounded as the music started. Right away he spotted Kagome. She was beautiful as she gracefully danced, waving and spinning her fans. She spotted Inuyasha. The look on his face was so intense that it made her heart flutter, but for some reason, it made her dance with more ease. It became as if Inuyasha was the only one in the audience. She stared at him the whole time, it was like a bond. Kouga watched Kagome intently as he occasionally took a swig of beer. His eyes didn't leave her until he noticed she was staring at something.or someone. He spotted long silver hair. "That bastard is staring at MY WOMAN! He is going to regret even meeting her!" As he charged for him, he noticed that Kagome's mom stood beside him. "Dammit!" He thought. "I'll have to wait to get him alone!" "I'll get Kagome away from him," He heard her say. "Kikyou! You really think you can?" "Of course! Trust me!" Kouga smiled at her than at the graceful Kagome. "You will be mine! You ARE mine!" He growled.  
  
Finally the dance ended. Kagome gave a soft smile to Inuyasha before the curtain shut. Inuyasha's stomach had swarms of butterflies flying around. He was so excited to see Kagome. Kouga peeked behind a corner to see the reunion. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and her mom. She ran up to Inuyasha and said, "Thank you so much!" He looked puzzled, "For what?" She blushed. She didn't quite know how to thank him for staring at her. She smiled and said, "Nothing. Let's go!" She said as she hooked her elbow with his and hugged it with the other arm. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, but he put his hand over her's. He felt so honored to escort her around. They smiled at each other. Kouga's eyes became bloodshot with anger. "She can't do this to me! I'll mutilate him!" He looked at Kikyou. "Go! Now!" Kikyou ran up to Kagome. "Kagome! Yo, Kagome! How are you doing?" Kagome gave an embarrassed look and said, "Uh, Hello.Kikyou." Then she thought, 'Kikyou's talking to me? Why?' Then Kikyou grabbed her free arm. There is someone that wants to see you! After seeing you dance, she really wants to meet you!" Kagome looked at her with a suspicious look. "Who?" Kikyou thought for a second. "My sister! She thought you were wonderful and thought you were the best dancer. I told her that I knew you and she wanted me to come and get you!" They started walk until Kikyou stopped them. "Uh, he can't come." Kagome almost sounded angry, "Why not?" Kikyou looked him over. "Well for one thing, she's almost 6 and I think his claws and teeth would scare her half to death." Kagome looked directly at her and stepped back, right beside Inuyasha. "Then I'm afraid I can't do that." Kikyou gave her a look that would send anyone on a guilt trip, "Well, I'm just going to tell my little sister your boyfriend was more important than her." For a split second they thought about Kikyou calling Inuyasha her boyfriend, but then Kagome looked very guilty and sad. Inuyasha couldn't stand to see her look like that. He gulped and said, "Go on and go." Kagome looked up at him, in shock, "Inuyasha?" "Just go on and go." His voice was kind of shaky, "Are you sure? Do you know your way back to Mama's booth?" He was scared to death but said, "Yes, I know the way. I don't want you to disappoint that little girl. I'll meet you back at Mama's booth" Kikyou heard this and started to drag Kagome away. "I'll see you back there, Okay?" She yelled back and once again, she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Inuyasha reached Mama's booth. It was closed and said. "Inuyasha & Kagome, I went to go visit Grandfather, Grandmother and Souta at the Trinkets Shop. I'll be back in a half hour. Inuyasha didn't know where the Trinkets Shop was, but he remembered how Mama parked behind her booth. He knew what the Grandparent's car looked like, so he went out to behind the booth. He didn't see their car, but it was dark back there. He was about to turn back when he got slammed against the wall. "What the hell were you thinking! Staring at my woman like that when she danced?" Inuyasha growled, "Kouga!" Kouga had him by his collar. "You remember me? Good because.Hey! Wait a minute. What are these?" He asked as he reached for an ear. "Why are you wearing dog e." He pulled on one. "They are real ears! What the hell?" He back off for a second and took a good look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared and growled at him. "Are you come kind of monster? Or. You are a demon! You are a dam." "I'm a hanyou!" Kouga and his gang laughed. "So you are truly a freak! You lay your dirty paws off my woman dog crap!" Inuyasha growled. "She's not your woman!" Kouga growled back, "What did you just say you monster?" Inuyasha growled and yelled, "She's not your woman!" Kouga charged and punched him the stomach. Inuyasha got struck to the ground. As he got up to slash Kouga a crossed the stomach, he remembered Kagome's words. Then he remembered the look on her face the last time he stood up to fight him. The look of sadness, anger and fear. It hurt to remember that face. Then Kouga got in a fighting stance, "Aren't you going to fight with me you mutt?" For some reason, those words hurt but he growled without looking a Kouga, "No," "Why not! Afraid?" Inuyasha shot him a glare, "I'm not afraid of a weak human like you! But." He looked away and said quietly, "Kagome wouldn't want me too" Kouga said, "Come again?" Then Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome wouldn't want me too!" Then Kouga shrugged, smiled and said, "Suite yourself" He said with a punch.  
  
"Where exactly is your sister?" Kagome asked as they were walking at the far end of the festival. "She's over here by the Dragon Coaster." Then Kikyou spotted a stand with beautiful silver jewelry, "Hey, Kagome! Look at these!" she said as she dragged Kagome over to look. "Wow! These are beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed as her eyes got bigger. She looked at all the beautiful necklaces and earrings. They even had some jewelry made out of jade. "Kikyou! Come look over here! This is beautiful!" She looked up. No Kikyou. "Kikyou? Kikyou? Kikyou!" Kagome got angry. I should have known! But she stood there and thought a moment. "Why would she drag me all this way?" A moment more she thought, "Oh no! INUYASHA!" She started to run in the traffic of the crowd. Her hair came tumbling down out of it's beautiful bun. She felt tears swelling up in her eyes. "How could I be so naïve?! How could I leave him alone! I'm so stupid! I promised him I wouldn't leave him!Please be safe! Inuyasha!" Everyone was walking against her. She felt like a Salmon trying to swim upstream.  
  
**meanwhile**  
  
Another painful grunt came out of Inuyasha. His clothes were shredded and doused with blood. 5 guys were kicking and punching him. Kagome was his only thought. His only hope. Then Kikyou walked up. "How dare you bloody him up before I get a chance with him!" Kouga stopped the rest of the guys. Inuyasha stood up and leaned against the wall. Kikyou slowly walked up to him. She licked her finger to wipe the blood off the corners of his bleeding mouth. "You are still gorgeous, even when all beaten up." She cooed. He was nervous and froze. She played with his hair then stared to kiss on his neck. There was a mixture of chuckles and "ack! Ewww!" Among the members of the gang. She kissed him all over the face, then as she was about to kiss his lips, he bore his teeth and started to growl. She said in a smooth, sexy voice, "You don't have to be so cold!" Inuyasha growled louder, "What is it, Inuyasha? Are you in love with Kagome? Is that it?" Inuyasha stopped growling. He thought 'Is that it? Am I in love with Kagome? I lo.' Kouga then yelled, "I won't let a freak like you get near my woman!" Then he really began to violently hit him. Inuyasha fell on the ground and again took his punches, which now were harder until, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" He heard Kagome yelling for him. "Kagome." He whispered. Kouga kicked him. "I don't want her name said from your dirty mouth, Demon!" Finally Kagome found them. She looked in horror as Inuyasha was in a ball on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Then she saw Kouga and Kikyou. "You!" She yelled, more like screamed. Kouga walked up to her. She pushed him. "You bastard! How dare you!" "Kagome! My Love! He's part." "I'm full aware of what he is! And do you know what? I don't care!" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing, still after how many times she has done it within these last 6 days. Kagome tried to run to Inuyasha's side, but Kouga stopped her and made her face him, "Are you telling me you rather be with this monster than me?!" "He's not a monster! You ARE! I don't ever want to see you again. Leave me and my friends and family alone!" "Kagome?" Kouga looked hurt. Kagome got in his face, "What? You thought that If you killed Inuyasha I'd run to you with open arms?! Get away from me!" She spit on him and ran towards Inuyasha, but not without noticing lipstick marks all over him. "Kikyou." She walked straight to her and slapped her. "You got me away from Inuyasha so they could beat him up? Why?" Kikyou felt her cheek. "I don't have to justify myself to you!" "All of you! Leave! Leave now!" Everyone followed as she said.  
  
She stood and stared at Inuyasha, "Kagome?" He whispered. She looked at his battered and battered body that was curled up on the ground. "I'm so sorry! She mouthed, but her voice was taken over by sobs. She fell on her knees and buried her face in her hands. Inuyasha slowly crawled up to her. "It's my fault! It's all my fault! I promised that I wouldn't leave you! I shou." ".Shhh, It's not your fault. You didn't know." He hoarsely whispered. He took one of her wrists and wrapped her arm around him. At first she felt funny. He too didn't know if he should do it, but she wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Are you going to be okay?" Kagome asked. "I'm not like a human. By Monday, you won't even be able to tell that anything happened, so please don't be sad. She thought, 'What? I heard pain in his voice! Not physical pain, but.but. Is he in pain from seeing me cry?' She drew herself out to look into his eyes. He was sad! She looked deep into his eyes. She could almost feel all the pain, fear, loneliness, and anguish he's ever felt. He got nervous and helped her up, "Come on, let's go before Mama gets worried," But Kagome ended having to help him walk. "I'll treat your wounds when we get home." She whispered But all that was on his mind was how Kagome came to his rescue, told Kouga off and slapped Kikyou. He looked at her and smiled. She looked at him and blushed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He looked ahead and said, "I know this sounds really sappy, maybe even stupid, But I thank you for being my friend," "That's not sappy, nor stupid, and I'm very glad having you as a friend!  
  
They sat on his bed. Inuyasha sat in sleeping shorts while Kagome was tending to his wounds. She looked over at his torn outfit on the couch. "I told Jii-chan I'd stitch it. If I do a good enough job I won't have to pay for i." "ITA!" Inuyasha winced as Kagome sprayed some disinfectant on his cheek "Oh! I'm so sorry! Here" Then she gently blew on it. Inuyasha felt shivers up his spine. "Is that better?" "Hai, Arigato" (A/N: Yes, Thank you).She moved down to his chest and stomach. "I'd be easier if you lay down," She said as she got more stuff out of the first aid kit. When she turned around, she saw his staring at her, but he didn't look away. She smiled warmly and continued to tend to his wounds. She couldn't help but to notice his hard, defined abs and chest. He stared at her until he asked, "Why do you do that for me?" "What?" His eyes got soft, but his eyebrows came down a bit, "Defend me. Not once have you not come to my rescue. Not once have you shied away or denied being my friend. How can you be like that? Aren't you afraid?" She smiled at him as she rubbed some hydrogen Peroxide on his chest. He cringed his teeth as it began to bubble, "Well, I'm just like that, I guess. I can't stand it when someone thinks of someone in a different way then the truth. But you also are someone special too me. I knew you were special the first time I met you." It seemed she forgot he was even there as she rambled on, "I refuse to deny my friendship with you because you are my friend and if people don't like it, I don't care. As for being afraid, I'm more afraid for you then me. Next time Kouga wants to fight you, please don't let him. Please defend yourself! I saw you on the ground in your blood and I was scared! If an ordinary human lost that much blood, they'd be dead," A tear ran down her face when she had a quick flashback, ". I. don't want to loose you." Then she froze as she said that last part. She almost felt more tears come. She was afraid of loosing him. But, why? Even just thinking about loosing him hurt and her heart would fall into her stomach. She looked at him. He looked so happy and warm. His eyes were different than earlier. His eyes reveal so much. "I'm off to bed now," She said as she put the first Aid kit back together. As she was about to leave, He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to sit on the edge of the bed. She looked surprised and looked at him. "Aren't you going to brush my hair?" He asked with a big smile. She smiled. "Yes,"  
  
Well. That's it for Chapter 7! Sorry for the late update. Like I said, my sister and best friend were here from Tuesday till this morning (Saturday). And in the beginning few paragraphs it sounds kind of funny to me because I let my sister edit it, but like before, my updates should be fairly quick again!  
  
Next chapter: Man of the New Moon! 


	8. Man of the New Moon

Chapter 8: Man of the New Moon-  
  
"Woohoo! Go faster Inuyasha!" Souta yelled as Inuyasha took Kagome and Souta out for one of his romps in the nearby woods. It had been a few weeks since Inuyasha had joined the Higurashi family. And still every night, Kagome brushed his hair and they talked about anything and everything it seemed like. He was the happiest he had ever been in his whole life. He jumped through the air, taking in the scent of the fresh wind and Kagome's sweet scent. Every giggle and scream of excitement that came from her made his heart feel warm and flutter. He was surprised she didn't feel the tingles down his spine. Inuyasha leaped to the tree tops. "Are you going to do it Kagome?" He yelled back. "Do what?" She yelled, puzzled. He looked back and smiled. She smiled back at him. "Souta, don't do this yet." She yelled, and then she closed her eyes. She felt the breeze in her face as she let go of Inuyasha. Again she felt his grip get tighter. She slowly put her arms straight out to the sides. She opened her eyes. She was flying. She felt free. She loved to fly. "Wow you are cool rei-chan!" Souta yelled. "I want to do it too!" he exclaimed. Inuyasha yelled back, "Sorry, not this time little bro'. Maybe next time, okay?" Souta looked at him with sincere eyes, "Promise?" Inuyasha smiled, "I promise!" Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was developing a good bond with Souta too. They'd go out in the back yard and play catch or soccer. When Kagome felt Inuyasha's grip get tighter, she blushed. It seemed lately he was finding any reason to touch her, but to tell the truth, Kagome didn't really mind, as long as he didn't get hentai on her. She also watched how every time she laughed, he'd at least would always smile at her. She thought about also how safe she felt around Inuyasha, like it seems impossible for her to get hurt when he was around. There had been times she was tempted just to snuggle against him to be closer to that feeling. Then, like before, the trees came to an end, but he quickly bounded a crossed roof tops until they reached home. He felt funny as she slid off of his back. He took a really large gulp.  
  
That evening, the rest of the family had gone to a restaurant, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha home alone. They sat on the couch while Kagome was trying to teach him the game of, "Go Fish". He found the cards to be difficult to hold with his long claws. "Why don't you ever clip them- Your claws?" He looked at his hands. "I can't, they will grow back to the original length in just a few minutes," "Oh". They had the T.V. on in the background. Then Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked back at the T.V. The 9'oclock news was on. The reporter then said, "If you are planning to go out for a beach party or anywhere near the Sound *, Then be cautious of the tides because just in case you forgot, tonight is the New Moon." The other report then said. "The Full moon and New Moons are the greatest times that the tides are affected, so please be careful. Now on tonight's story." Inuyasha turned around and thought, 'Tonight's the new moon? Kagome will see me in my other form. Do I want her too? Of course I do, I.' "Inuyasha?" "Huh?" "Are you okay?" Kagome looked concerned. "Well, Kagome? I have something to." He was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Let me get that. I'll be right back, Okay?" Inuyasha half smiled and nodded. As he looked out the window the sun was about to be completely gone in a matter of minutes. 'Oh no!' He panicked, but Kagome came back in. "Uh, Inuyasha? I have to go to Yuka's house for a second. She lives only down the block. I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll be back! Bye!" And with that, she went out the door. He stared out the window to not only see her, but he caught a glimpse of the sun disappearing behind the mountain. His heart started to beat loudly as all of a sudden as his hair darkened black, his eyes turned a very, very deep brown, and his dog ears, fangs and claws disappeared. "Oh, crap!" He yelled. "I have to hide! Where?" He scrambled into Kagome's room. Not thinking, but being in a panic, he hid in her closet.  
  
"Inuyasha? Where you?" Inuyasha heard the door close. His heart started to beat fast. "Why am I hiding? She doesn't care what I am, She'll still like me" But he still remained in the closet. He kept hearing her call his name as she walked into her room. "I wonder where he is. I hope he's just out back. I have to get another shirt though, her puppy p." He opened her closet- She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Who are you?" Inuyasha's face was covered by his hair as he dodged the flying objects, "Kago." "Get out of my room! Who are you?" "Kagome!" He stood up straight and frowned at her. She paused. "Inuyasha? Is that you?" "Yes," She slowly walked up to him. His voice wasn't as rough. It sounded more like an ordinary human's voice. "What happened to you?" He froze as she looked at him up and down. She touched his hair. It wasn't as silky as before, but still really soft. He held up his hand. "No claws? No fangs? No. Are you human?" "Well, Yes. Every hanyou has a point once in a while when he turns fully human. Mine is on the New Moon." "Amazing! But why didn't you ever tell me? I thought I was more important than that?" He looked down, "I was scared to tell you." "Why?" "I don't know." She searched for his eyes. "Inuyasha, you should know by now you can tell me anything! I want to know everything about you." He looked at her, still a bit ashamed of letting her see her in this form. "I hate to hurt your feelings, but there are things I can't tell you." "Why not?" He turned around and sighed. "Just trust me, you don't want to know." Kagome heard fear and pain in his voice. 'What could he possibly be hiding?' She thought to herself. "Inuyasha, you don't have to tell me now, but just to let you know, absolutely nothing could ever make me hate you." Inuyasha looked up, his eyes shimmered, "Kagome." She took his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder, "And no matter what. I'll be here for you." She said softly. Inuyasha was stunned, 'Did she just promise loyalty to me? She will be with me for.' "Kagome?" He turned her around and looked into her eyes, "I.I." "Yes?" Kagome had hopeful eyes, than as he opened his mouth again, "Kagome? We are home!" They both looked away in disappointment.  
  
They all just sat in the living room and stared at Inuyasha. Then Grandfather spoke up, "I knew it! I knew you were a shape shifting demon!" "Jii-chan!" Kagome snapped in shock while she put her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. "Don't touch him! He." "Enough Dad!" Kagome's mom yelled. "He's a hanyou and hanyous are human every once in a while. Inuyasha's time is the New Moon." Kagome explained. "And who told you this? Him? Kagome, I thought I'd never." Inuyasha got up and walked out of the room. "Jii-chan! You are so ignorant ! How can you say those things! Inuyasha has done absolutely nothing for you to question him!" Kagome's mother looked at her father, "I'm surprised at you as well, Father! Your superstitions are going to hurt someone innocent one day. But I think when you are sincere, you should apologize to Inuyasha!" Kagome got up to go see where Inuyasha went. He was outside, sitting on one of the swings on the swing set. "Inuyasha?" He heard Kagome walk up to him. She sat on the swing beside him, "I'm sorry about my Grandfather. He's lived in Japan until about 6 months ago. He's extremely superstitious, but after you left, even Mama defended you!" His gaze stayed to the ground as he was in silence. "Inuyasha?" He looked at her. She warmly smiled and asked, "Do you know how to swing? It's not as amazing as what you do, but do you know how to?" She began to swing. Inuyasha watched her as she swayed back and forth, getting higher and higher. "How do I do that?" "It's easy, just lean forward, then as you quickly lean back, push your legs out, then when you lean forward again, tuck your legs under you. He watched her and did as she said. At first it felt funny, but it somehow was fun. He actually began to smile as Kagome began to laugh. She couldn't help but to notice how beautiful his hair was when it blew behind him when he swung forward. His hair was quite longer than hers, but she never wanted him to cut it. From the back door's window, Kagome's mother watched them. "I'm so glad Kagome has such a gentle heart. I think she needs Inuyasha as much as he needs her," Her grandfather watched too, "But I don't trust that boy." "But you have to trust Kagome, Father." Grandfather huffed at he went upstairs to bed.  
  
She still sat behind him and brushed his hair. It was strange for her to brush dark hair. She was so used to brushing his snowy white tresses. When Kagome came to the top of his head, it was so strange that there were no puppy dog ears. She was able to brush his hair like a normal person's. "Kagome?" "Yes Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sighed, "If I were able to turn fully human, would you want me too?" Kagome stopped brushing, "What kind of question is that? You know I like you for who you are, not what you are. Human, hanyou, demon. I don't care, you know that Inuyasha!" Inuyasha smiled. Kagome jumped off the bed, "It's time for bed." She turned off the lamp. "Goodnight, Inuyasha." She gave him the sweetest, warmest smiled he'd ever seen on her. He said in a kind of shaky voice, "Goodnight, Kagome." She sighed and went up the stairs. He thought to himself, 'I think what I thought when Kikyou asked if I loved Kagome. Is my true thought and feelings. I love Kagome I truly do love her!'  
  
**meanwhile**  
Kagome climbed into her bed and stared out the window into the moonless sky, "Inuyasha, What have I gotten myself into? I have feelings for you I don't know if I should have or not, but**smile** I think I'm falling in love with you." Just the thought made it hard to swallow. She knew she was in love with him And almost at the same moment, they fell asleep.  
  
* Puget Sound: That water dip on a map of Washington State I'm sorry that was such a short Chapter, if not a kind of dumb one. But do you like the double spacing? Is it more humane on the eyes? Well, next chapter-  
  
Chapter 9: The party and Kikyou's plan 


	9. Author's Note

Author's note- Okay you guys just to know, I don't update or work on my stories on Sundays, because Yes I'm Christian, so I spend it with God, so just for future notes, I don't update on Sunday.  
  
Secular note- I will have an update by tomorrow (July 7) by latest 2pm USA central time. I try to update before noon. Also my story has 4 more chapters left unless any of you have an Ideal for further chapters to make it longer if you like it that much. I've gotten more responses then I thought I would.  
  
But Ja ne till tomorrow!  
  
Cherie Goodson (cliffzgal@hanson.net) 


	10. The Party

I don't own Inuyasha! Nor am I Tim Burton so don't sue me.  
  
Reviewer Responses-  
  
Thank you all for your Reviews!  
  
Lady Krisie & Silver Hanyou - Thank you guys for answering about the "obi"!  
  
Grammar note- I've have people complain about my grammar and format. I'll try to explain. I do have word and I do Grammar/ spell checks but I have thought about how to do the dialogue like I'm supposed to. But I know it is sad at my age I have trouble with this stuff at being 21. Truth is, I have Epilepsy and in 10th grade I started to have seizures. I dropped out of school because my dad wouldn't take me to the doctor. And these aren't your run of the mill seizures, they are down right painful! But finally I got on medication, but it seemed like my dad wanted to keep me out of school to do all the housework- That I won't get into cause it's really gross! But now Seizure- free, married, and a mom I am trying to find a place that has GED classes, but without being able to drive, it's real hard. But I'll try harder! I promise! Format wise, I do double space, but on fanfiction.net it doesn't acknowledge it. I'll have to play around in what format to save it in. Please have patience and mercy on me I beg of you!  
  
Now on with the story! .......................................  
  
Chapter 9- The Party:  
  
Kagome went out to go check the mail. As she filed through, she found a pink envelope with birthday candles on it. She opened it and the card inside:  
  
"A Birthday Invitation to Eri's Birthday Party!  
Invited: Kagome and Inuyasha"  
  
Kagome's eyes got big. She yelled,  
  
"Eri? She wants to invite me and Inuyasha?" She slumped and went inside.  
  
"Inuyasha, can you please come down here please?" She called up the stairs to the distracted hanyou who was playing with Souta and his Hot Wheels.  
  
"Coming!" He yelled as he shrugged to Souta and ran downstairs. He looked at a very stressed out Kagome who held the invitation in her hand.  
  
"What's that?" He asked with that cute look of curiosity he always gets. She looked at him and said,  
  
"It's a birthday invitation. Eri is having a birthday party on Saturday and she wants me to come with you." Inuyasha came face- to-face with her and took the birthday invitation out of her hand.  
  
"You are still wearing that red haori? Grandpa's going to kill y."  
  
"I don't really care what that old geezer thinks!" he snapped while smelling the card.  
  
"Inuyasha! You shouldn't talk about your elders in such a matter!" she yelled at him while she quickly put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, if he wants my respect then he should treat me better! He treats me like I'm some sort of monster that will rip everyone apart if they don't watch their backs!" he said with a deep sadness in his eyes.  
  
Kagome sighed and nodded. She could understand, though it was still rude. She looked up to see Inuyasha actually trying to taste the card. Kagome smiled and gently tugged it out of his claws. He looked at her with a sad, pouting puppy dog face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but we might need this to go to the party." She said smiling. Then she stood and thought for a moment.  
  
"Have you ever even been to a party?" She asked with almost a look of interrogation on her face. Inuyasha looked at her with his golden eyes starting to dim.  
  
He started to have a flashback.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Naraku-sama! Please may I go to your birthday party?!" 8 year old Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
"No, Inuyasha, I'm afraid not!" Naraku said as he sneered at the child.  
  
"But, why? I promise I'll behave!" Inuyasha said, teary-eyed as he pulled on his "master's" trouser leg.  
  
"No, Inuyasha! What have I told you about showing yourself to other people?" He said in a sarcastic, caring voice. Inuyasha's ears flattened to the top of his head as he looked to the ground.  
  
"That I'm a monster"  
  
"That's right! And was do ordinary people think of monsters?"  
  
"They are scared of them and they'll hate me. Humans hate monsters."  
  
Naraku smile in satisfaction at driving the young child into submission. Then he cooed while patting him on top of the head,  
  
"That's right, Inuyasha. You are a monster. That's why You belong up here. You don't want to scare people, do you?"  
  
"No, Master"  
  
Then Inuyasha heard a voice call his name faintly. Finally he snapped out of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked, trying to search for his eyes. Inuyasha wouldn't let her look at him.  
  
"Inuyasha? What is it?" She said in a very sympathetic voice.  
  
"I can't go," He said mono-toned. Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him closer,  
  
"What did you say? Why can't you go?" Kagome got so close to his face, he could feel her breathe on his cheek.  
  
"Because, I'm a monster." Kagome backed off and yelled,  
  
"How many times do we have to go over this!? You are not, I repeat, not a monster, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Even Koug."  
  
"Don't listen to Kouga! He's just a thick-headed, mindless jerk! Besides, Eri has seen you in your true form! She was on of the girls that came over the first morning you were here!" She yelled, sounding desprate. Inuyasha looked frightened.  
  
"One of THOSE girls? No! No way!"  
  
"Oh Com'on, Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed his arm again. Inuyasha whined,  
  
"They are going to pull on my ears again! That hurts!" He started to twitch his ears. Kagome smiled and rubbed of them. Inuyasha slumped with his tongue hanging out and his eyes rolled back. Kagome cooed,  
  
"I promise I'll be the only one to touch your ears," She smiled as he started his content doggy growl. He fell on his face when she let go.  
  
"Hey! You stopped!" He whined. She looked down at him and said,  
  
"I'll do it as long as you want if you promise to come to the party. It will be a lot of fun! No one will be scared of you. You are too much of a big puppy-dog!"  
  
He sat up on the floor and sat with both his legs and arms crossed.  
  
"I resent that!" He had a look of an angry pouting child. Kagome kneeled beside him.  
  
"Please Inuyasha!" She said looking into her eyes. He couldn't resist.  
  
"Ok, fine! But nothing better happen." His eyes got sad, "Please don't let anything happen!"  
  
She smiled and went straight for his ears. Right there, on the floor, in front of the front door, Inuyasha had his head on Kagome's lap with his tongue hanging out, his eyes closed, and growling up a storm while Kagome massaged his ears. Then suddenly, her mother and grandparents walked in the door.  
  
"Ano. What.are you guys doing?" Mama asked with a shocked look on her face. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at her with the same shock, blushing, and their eye brows twitching in unison.  
  
It was Saturday, the day of the party. The day Inuyasha wished he were dead. Eri was turning 15! Kagome got a little all-in-one make-up/purse. Inuyasha didn't quite understand the concept of female putting colors on their face that seem like they don't belong. They rode to the party in the back seat. Inuyasha insisted that Kagome always sits in the back seat with her for some reason. Kagome looked over. She had never seen Inuyasha so nervous. Not even this much for the festival! She leaned her head on his shoulder and took his hand.  
  
"You will be perfectly fine! I'll be there. I will NOT leave you for a second!" Kagome didn't notice but it seemed natural to snuggle up against him. Then she heard Inuyasha gulp. She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" She said as red as a tomato as he gave her a quick, nervous smile.  
  
They finally arrived at the birthday party. There were a lot of people there, or at least more then Kagome thought. She expected 5 or even 8, but there were about 15 people.  
  
"Do you want to wear your baseball cap?" She said as she handed it to him. She brought it, just in case he got nervous. He looked at it and shook his head as he tossed in the very back. Kagome smiled.  
  
'He must have a lot of trust in me! Even after the festival. He was raised a monster, but he's not! He's a person.but, so much more! I just hope people start to realize it' she thought as she would focus her attention from out the window to him. When they got out, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm. She blushed but started to tugged,  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My arm requires blood to function!"  
  
"Sorry," he said as he let go. Kagome smiled.  
  
"You don't have to let go, just don't pop my arm off" And with that, Inuyasha tackled her arm again. She looked up at him. Here is this guy that is more powerful than 100 men, can jump in leaps and bounce up to about 40 feet, can slice through a tree like butter with his claws and has fangs can pierce sheet metal, and he's grabbing her arm like a lost puppy. She found it ironic, yet incredibly cute! When he looked down at her, he smirked as she winked.  
  
'How did I do this?' He thought, 'How can the sweetest, most beautiful girl I've ever seen be so patient and caring to me. She's even letting me hold on to her! How did I, of all people, find her?" He asked himself as she walked forward with him, looking ahead with a huge smile.  
  
Inuyasha's heart was filled with something that he longed for. Something he almost was convinced he'd never feel. Love. The kind of love not just anyone has, it was pure and powerful. All that kept repeating in his mind over and over in his mind was,  
  
'How was I lucky enough to find you? No matter what happens, I'll be by your side. I will protect you for as long as I live. I will love you for as long as I live.'  
  
They finally entered into the room full of people. When they saw Inuyasha, the room got dead silent. Inuyasha began to slowly back up, but Kagome whispered to only he with his sensitive ears could hear,  
  
"Show confidence. Smile with your mouth closed and just be friendly. If you are afraid, they will see you as a frightened animal. If you are nice, they may forget about your differences. Just hold on to me and smile."  
  
With that, they walked into the door while Kagome smiled and said in a chipper-ish voice,  
  
"Oi! Eri! We are here! Here is your present!" She said as she handed the wrapped box to Eri, who set it on the table. Then Ayumi and Yuka ran through the quite room up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inu-chan! We are so happy you are here!" They said in unison. Eri smiled and faced Kagome and Inuyasha to the quieted crowd that had a few whispers.  
  
"Oi! Mina! This is once of my best friends, Kagome and her boyfriend, Inuyasha!" Kagome shot her a look, Then Inuyasha said in unison,  
  
"He's (She's) not my boyfriend (girlfriend)!"  
  
"Ooops, sorry" she said with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Well, Com'on everyone! Inuyasha is cool! Just continue the party already!" Eri yelled.  
  
'She stood up for me as well? Wow!' he thought a he smiled. Kagome elbowed him and winked.  
  
"Com'on, Inuyasha, let's sit down!" She said as she pulled him over to a plastic chair. When they said down, a few people moved away while some came closer. Then some girl asked,  
  
"Are those real?" Then it was confirmed when one of his ears moved to her voice, She smiled,  
  
"That is so cool! Are you friends with Kagome?" A guy asked. The answer made Kagome blush so much she hid her face.  
  
"Yes, she's my best friend actually" People's attentions went from Inuyasha to Kagome.  
  
"Is this true?" She heard a familiar voice. She heard Inuyasha growl.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't growl, please." Kagome asked as she looked to the familiar voice.  
  
"Kikyou! What are you doing here?" She tried to sound friendly, but it didn't really work.  
  
"Well, Eri is a good friend of mine. I used to date her older brother. We got along quite well." She said as she walked closer to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Eri? Is this true?" Kagome looked at her with shocked eyes.  
  
"Yah! Kikyou was like a big sister to me. We still hang out once in a while." Kagome had a look of pure horror. Then she looked at Kikyou. Kikyou kneeled in front of Inuyasha and put one hand on his knee. It was Kagome this time that growled, but Kikyou ignored it. She drew her finger along Inuyasha's jaw line. He stared at her with his teeth bared.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she cooed, "Did you miss me?" Then all the party guests gasped when he growled.  
  
"F*** OFF! (Sorry I don't really cuss)" Kagome hid her face and whispered,  
  
"Shimatta!"  
  
Kikyou looked at him displeased.  
  
"Is that anyway to talk to a lady?" She pouted. Inuyasha got a cocky look,  
  
"What lady? All I see is a bi." Kagome yanked him up before he could finished that last word, ".Kagome!" he grunted.  
  
Kagome took him to a secluded corner.  
  
"I know you despise her! So do I, but we have to think of the other people around us and the language you just used it highly inappropriate, so we just need to avoid her. Just ignore her, Okay? Please? For me?"  
  
Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha sighed,  
  
"Okay, I'll try the best I can" Kagome smiled at him and took him by the hand and led him back into the party. She smiled.  
  
"Sorry everyone! Go ahead and continue!" She yelled as she dragged Inuyasha toward Eri. Kagome sighed,  
  
"I'm sorry about that. Inuyasha and Kikyou had a bad run in with each other. It won't happen again, WILL IT, Inuyasha?" she tugged on him, but found him growling at Kikyou. She elbowed him.  
  
"It won't happen again, right Inuyasha?" She asked him while gritting her teeth.  
  
"Ah, yah, sure." He said confused. It was evident he didn't even hear a word that Kagome said to Eri. Eri just thought to herself and sighed,  
  
'This has to be the weirdest birthday party yet!'  
  
Throughout the party, basically everything went smooth, except for Inuyasha wanting to tear Kikyou open. But Kagome was right, after people got used to him, they warmed up around Inuyasha. Kagome was so happy to see Inuyasha finally having fun. He was still a little up tight and wouldn't let go of her arm. But then it happened. She had been drinking pop the whole time. There was no doubt. She needed to go to the bathroom. NOW! She whispered into his ear,  
  
"Inuyasha, you really have to let go of me just for a few minutes," She was gritting her teeth and crossing her legs as tight as she could.  
  
"Why?!" He quickly snapped back.  
  
"I really have to go pee.Now!"  
  
"I'll just come with you!"  
  
"You can't come to the bathroom with me!"  
  
"Why?" He looked straight into her eyes with a look of pure seriousness and squeezed her arm tighter. She bit her lip and knew she couldn't hold it much longer. She pulled him up and yelled too where his hair was even blowing back,  
  
"LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! I"VE GOT TO PEE AND YOU CAN"T COME WITH ME! LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He quickly let her go as she ran for the bathroom. Everyone in the party started to laugh hysterically. When Kagome was out, she got stampeded by people that were laughing so hard they needed to go pee too. Relieved, yet frazzled and in a daze. Kagome sat back down, her arm immediately getting tackled by the reluctant Hanyou.  
  
Night came and everyone was tired. Kagome's mother was about to pick them up shortly.  
  
"Kagome! Where's your sleeping bag?" Eri came out in her night clothes  
  
"A sleeping bag for what?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha was also puzzled. Then they heard Kagome's mother say,  
  
"It's right here!" They saw her walk up to her with a gym bag and her sleeping bag. Kagome looked puzzled. Eri stared at her and asked.  
  
"Kagome, didn't you read that it was also a sleep over?" Kagome gasped,  
  
"I can't I have Inuy."  
  
"He's invited to!"  
  
"A boy? To a sleep over?" Kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, but he has to sleep on the couch"  
  
Inuyasha looked scared. Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Come on, I guess we've got no choice"  
  
The night consisted of mostly playing with Inuyasha. The Ears were off limits to everyone, but Kagome. They all brushed his hair and put burettes and bows in it. Inuyasha's temper held up pretty good. He couldn't believe all the attention he was getting. Then it came to the "Best part" of sleep overs  
  
TRUTH OR DARE! (evil laugh)  
  
Kagome insisted that Inuyasha not play, even though most dares involved him. He had one rule. No kissing and no touching the ears. The girls didn't find those too fun, but they had others in mind.  
  
"Kagome,"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
Kagome thought long and hard. She knew either or , it was going to involve Inuyasha. She did want to real any secrets, so he said,  
  
"DARE!"  
  
All the girls snickered.  
  
"Ok, Kagome," Yuka sounded like she came up with a good one. Kagome started to sweat.  
  
"Sit in his lap and tell him what you want for Christmas! His outfit looks a bit Santa Clause-ish"  
  
Kagome's eye twitched as she gulped.  
  
"Com'on, Kagome. He says he's your best friend. Oh, and speak like a little girl and put your arms around his neck"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was red as a tomato. She looked at him and shrugged. She slowly walked over to him in her "Precious" pink sleepwear, sat on his lap. They both gulped. The girls were giggling. Kagome whispered to only he could hear,  
  
"Forgive my friends. I'm just going to get this over with, okay?"  
  
He smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Then Yuka yelled out,  
  
"Inu-chan! Hold her back!"  
  
He slowly obeyed. The girls we shorting, trying to keep their giggles in. Kagome Looked at him with an embarrassed smiled said in a squeaky voice,  
  
"I want a teddy beaw, a wed convewtibew, a."  
  
As she went on, he was blushing like a strawberry, but he couldn't help but to think,  
  
'Damn! She's so cute!'  
  
All said and done, she sheepishly crawled over to her empty spot. Inuyasha staring at her in shock.  
  
Finally all the humiliation of "Truth or Dare" was over. Inuyasha had now been kissed on the cheek 9 times, proposed to 3 times, his hair bread 6 times, among tons of other things. It was about bedtime, but Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist.  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Aren't you going to brush my hair?" Kagome gave him a very surprised look. He sounded like a little boy asking for a bedtime story.  
  
"Inuyasha, you've gotten your hair brushed at least 16 times tonight."  
  
"But I want you to do it!"  
  
The rest of the girls where listening behind a corner, trying to hold in their giggles. Kagome smiled  
  
"Let me get my brush. Where will you."  
  
". On the back porch, away from those girls!"  
  
Kagome giggled and went to get her brush to catch the group of 8 girls that were spying on them. She sighed and got her brush.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the back porch, looking at the moon. Kagome couldn't help but to notice Inuyasha's hair looked just like snow in the moonlight.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Why do girls play that dumb Truth or whatever? It's very embarressing and stupid."  
  
"Well, I guess it's funny to see people get embarrassed.."  
  
Meanwhile the 8 girls were pressed against Eri's bedroom window to try to watch and hear what was going on. Kagome put down the brush and reached for his ears.  
  
"Hey! That's fair! She gets to touch his ears!"  
  
"Well, of course! He lives with her!"  
  
"He what?"  
  
Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi nodded at the 5 other girls.  
  
They all gasped.  
  
"Do you think she's still a."  
  
"Who, will ever know, she hasn't told any of us!"  
  
A girl with brown hair shuttered.  
  
"Dude, I wouldn't want to have sex with a freak! Even though he is a gorgeous freak!'  
  
Every sighed in agreement.  
  
~*~ Back outside-  
  
"Okay, That it for tonight Inuyasha."  
  
"Awwwwww Already?"  
  
"Yes, sorry. It's really late. We do need SOME sleep. Speaking of sleep where are you." Inuyasha ran toward the tree in front of Eri's window. All the girls quickly got into their sleeping bags before he jumped in it. Kagome looked up the tree. He smiled and said,  
  
"We are not home. I can't watch over you from the couch can I?"  
  
She smiled and felt her heart beating on over drive.  
  
'He wants to watch over me all night?' she thought as she stared up the tree at her "protector"  
  
"Goodnight Inuyasha," She said as she turned around to go back inside.  
  
"Goodnight **whisper** Kagome"  
  
The passion she hurt in his voice almost made her faint from lack of oxygen.  
  
She finally curled into her sleeping back, which was in the moonlight so Inuyasha could see her perfectly. She looked up at him and smiled. He just stared at her.  
  
'I feel the safest I've felt in my whole life. I'm safe under the watch of my personal guardian angel.'  
  
She smiled warmly as she dozed off to sleep. With his sensitive ears, he listened in, just to hear her breath. It was almost the lullaby that sung him to sleep.  
  
Whooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Long chapter! OI! Sorry I changed the chapter title, but this chapter was getting long enough. I hope it didn't get too much off the whole "Tim Burton" Thing, but this is MY story too! But Only 3 more chapters! Sad, huh? Did I do better on the formatting? But look at my next Idea-  
  
Coming soon by Sailor-X (hehehehe)-  
  
Project Hanyou X- A military test subject has escaped to find a beautiful 15 year old girl-  
  
Romance/sci-fi.  
  
That's as short as my summary can get, I might reveal more of a summary next chapter, but kudos! Ja ne!  
  
Next Chapter! : The Unexpected Awakening! (I have a feeling this chapter may be longer than 9!) 


	11. The Unexpected Awakening

Note: I'm writing this while Fanfiction.net if out of Service, so I don't know if you like my new Format or not, but I'm just gonna do it my way and see if It's easier to read this.  
  
Warning: I'm just going to post it now. These next 2 chapters may contain some really graphic stuff! Just depends on how I want to write. This chapter is also going to be quite long! So beware! So on with the story!  
  
Chapter 10: The Unexpected Awakening  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were watching T.V together as the phone rang. Kagome went to pick it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Hey, is Kagome there?" A young lady asked.  
  
"This is she! May I ask who this is?" She asked as politely as she could. Inuyasha came and stood beside her. The young women continued,  
  
"Hey, this is Katie McKormick from your Home Ec class last year!"  
  
Kagome smiled as she remembered, finally, who the girl was. She really didn't know her, but they paired up a few times for various projects.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, we are having a little get together at the park near the high school, the one by the trail into the forest. You know were it is, right?"  
  
"Oh, sure, yeah, I know where it is."  
  
"Do you think you and your unusual friend can join us?"  
  
Kagome thought for a second. Inuyasha has been dragged to a festival and a birthday paryt/ sleep over. He maybe is feeling like a freak show by now. But it still kind of sounded like fun.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We've been invited to another party. Do you want to go? It's at the park near the high school."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms in thought,  
  
"That's a big park, but I guess we can go"  
  
Kagome couldn't believe was she was hearing. Inuyasha actually WANTED to go out in public! She gave him a funny look. She's noticed that Inuyasha has become more confident in himself. He's still a little shy, but he lets the people he doesn't like know he doesn't like them. He also was a tad cockier, but Kagome really didn't mind. She got back on the phone with her friend.  
  
"What time is the party?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Are you going to the party?" Kouga asked his favorite accomplice.  
  
"Of course! You don't think I'd miss seeing that gorgeous creature, now can I"  
  
"You are one strange bitch!" Kouga smirked.  
  
"Why do you want Kagome still? She hates you!" Kikyou laughed as she laid back in the bed of her truck. Kouga was there too, on a secret rondevu (A/N: This word isn't in Word. I hope I spelt it right!) to plan revenge. Kikyou on Kagome, Kouga on Inuyasha.  
  
"My plan is flawless! Don't worry, Kouga, I will have your woman, as you call her, run into your arms"  
  
Kouga stroked his chin and said,  
  
"I love the sound of that! What do you have in mind?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome was in her room getting ready for the party. She was in front of her vanity mirror. Inuyasha knocked on the door.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Come on in, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha stepped in to see his smiling Kagome. He kneeled by her and watched her brush her hair.  
  
"Can I?" He softly asked Kagome.  
  
"Can you what? Oh! Brush my hair? Of course!" She smiled and handed him the brush.  
  
"Remember to start at the bottom, okay?"  
  
"Yah, I Know from you brushing my hair," He stated.  
  
It was mostly brushed, but he grabbed all her hair in one hand. His knuckles gently rubbed the back of her neck, making her shiver. He started like she said. She looked at him in the mirror. He has his tongue slightly out in concentration. Kagome smiled. They then caught each other's eyes in the mirror, but didn't look away. Inuyasha smiled and continued on her hair. Kagome had a warm feeling in her heart. Finally after a few more strokes and he was done.  
  
"Thank you so much! I really. ITA!" She yelped. While Inuyasha handed her back the brush, his middle claw sliced the back of her hand. She dropped the brush and held her wrist. Inuyasha knelt by her with a look of horror.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, Kagome!" He said as he panicked.  
  
"Oh! It's okay, Inuyasha! Don't worry so much! It's just a little scratch! I just need to go get a band." As she tried to get up, he grabbed her wrist and said her back down. He looked at her wound and licked it. Her heart almost stopped and her cheek fought weither to be drained or blush. The worst part was he looked at her when he did it, making it look a little sensual. Kagome thought to herself,  
  
'Uh! What is he doing? And why am I getting hentai thoughts!?'  
  
She began to blush furiously. Then he looked at her and said,  
  
"My saliva will make it heal faster."  
  
She put her hand on her cheek and squeaked,  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
He smiled at her and thought,  
  
'And now I know the scent of your blood! I can track you better if you are hurt!'  
  
She smiled back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome arrived with Inuyasha, who was dressed in the same outfit he wore at the festival set up. She remembered about her cut from earlier and looked at it. Sure enough, the cut was completely healed. Inuyasha wore his cap for a precaution just in case people would take him the wrong way. This was a different crowd then a bunch of 15 year old girls. This party looked to be mainly upper classmen, even some college people. This brought back memories of the party that caused Kagome to meet Inuyasha. Girls stared at him with his black, sleeveless tank top and his baggy jeans. His muscles were well toned, his long white hair lightly dancing in the breeze. Kagome noticed Inuyasha looking so gorgeous and blushed, but when she began to see other girls stare in amazement. That's when she decided she'd be the one to hang on to him. Inuyasha looked down at her.  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay?"  
  
Kagome looked at his concerned, golden eyes. She had to come up with something fast, but she saw some drunken guys acting funny. She would be telling the truth when she'd say,  
  
"Because I'm a little nervous of some people here. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
He smiled at her and put his hand on her arm and squeezed it tight, almost in saying,  
  
"It's okay, in fact I don't want you to let go."  
  
She felt almost stuck up when she saw all the gawking girls seem to look disappointed. Could it be? It was finally HER with the gorgeous guy at the party? She smiled as not only she was proud of it, but he was also the closest friend she ever had. Absolutely nothing could tear them apart.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha! I'm so glad you guys could make it! Inuyasha, why the hat?"  
  
Katie asked in a 'gag me please' happy voice.  
  
"Because he's nervous letting people see them just yet. He wants to get to know them better"  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha who gave her a 'thank you so much' look, but then another girl, one she never knew said,  
  
"Kate wasn't asking you, she was asking him!"  
  
Kagome had a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said in an embarrassed, polite manner, but Inuyasha said,  
  
"No, she answered my question perfectly,"  
  
Kagome smiled at him. He did something that totally made her almost fly out of her shoes. He winked at her! It actually made her blush. The rude girl scuffed and asked,  
  
"Why are you with Higurashi anyways?"  
  
He cutely cocked his head.  
  
"Who's Higurashi?"  
  
"Um, Inuyasha, that's my last name." Kagome said as she felt a tad embarrassed he didn't know her last name. He got the hint,  
  
"You are asking why I'm with Kagome?"  
  
The girl nodded while other "prissy" girls gathered around to see why this absolute gorgeous man was with plain, mediocre Higurashi Kagome.  
  
"Because I like her and she's my best friend."  
  
Kagome didn't blush this time, she smiled almost in pride.  
  
"So you're single?"  
  
A tall, beautiful girl asked in a very happy tone. Inuyasha didn't think himself as single. He didn't ever want to be with anyone but Kagome. He didn't know how to answer them. But he just blurted out an answer,  
  
"I'm not single, but not dating, I'm.just not ready for a girlfriend yet."  
  
Kagome was surprised. Maybe watching Dawson's Creek and all those "chick flicks" did him some good. The girls looked disappointed but even more so when Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome.  
  
'Can I get away with this?' He thought nervously, but he smelt something sweet coming from Kagome. He didn't know what, but at least it let him know it was okay.  
  
"Inuyasha, Are you thirsty?" Kagome asked, tugging at him. He got the hint and said,  
  
"Yes".  
  
Kouga drove into the parking lot. Kikyou right behind, but she went off on the dirt road. Kouga stepped out of his car and almost immediately he saw Inuyasha with his arm around Kagome. Kagome had her arm around his back. Actually they were doing a kind of "buddy support" thing, but of course Kouga saw it as something completely different.  
  
"Kikyou, Your plan better work as you are going to wish you never had met me."  
  
He walked closer. Inuyasha could smell him. Adrenaline was rushing through him, but he ignored it for the sake of Kagome. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's grip was tightening around her. She knew something was up.  
  
"Inuyasha? Is it Kouga or Kikyou?"  
  
Inuyasha tensed up,  
  
"I smell him. The son of a bitch is here!"  
  
Kagome began to panic.  
  
"We have to get out of here, Inuyasha. I don't want anything to."  
  
"Hey! Inuyasha! What's up?" Kouga said in a very happy tone. Inuyasha began to growl. Kagome shot looks at the girls who cooed like it made them hot. They looked at Kagome with daggers. Kagome turned her attention back to Kouga. She hid behind Inuyasha and Inuyasha growled louder.  
  
"Whoa! Inuyasha, man! Ease up! I'm sorry about the other night. I did some hard thinking and, do you know what? I totally agree with Kagome making her own choices. Evidently, she chose you. I'm not mad, I accepted it. I just gotta say you are the luckiest man alive!"  
  
Kouga was very out of character. This made both Inuyasha and Kagome nervous.  
  
"So why don't you and I call it a truce, okay?" He said while holding out his hand out for a shake.  
  
Inuyasha stared angrily at it.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered," I don't trust him either, but just do it. Everyone is staring."  
  
Inuyasha looked around. She was right. Inuyasha had two pet peeves, letting girls cry, and people staring. He growled and shook Kouga's hand. He didn't like the way Kouga smirked when he did. Kagome held on to Inuyasha as much as she could.  
  
"Com'on Inuyasha-kun! Have you ever had alcohol before?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
Kagome didn't like the sound of a drunken half demon, but she really was trying as hard as she could not to converse with Kouga. Little did Inuyasha and Kagome know, Kikyou was watching from the bushes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome sat on a log, in front of a fire by Inuyasha, who was having his 5th beer. Kagome tried to say stop, but Inuyasha would say,  
  
"This stuff ain't doing nothin' to me. Don't worry so much, Kagome!"  
  
And with that, He's take another beer. But across the fire she could have sworn she saw Kikyou, but the image vanished.  
  
~*~ ***************mean while, where Kagome was looking~*~***************  
  
"You are going to pay me 20 buck just to call Kagome over and ask her if she wants a soda?"  
  
Kikyou nodded at the bewildered girl.  
  
"Sure, I'll do that!"  
  
"Good! Do it before she spots me."  
  
Then Kikyou disappeared into the trees.  
  
~*~*~************************  
  
Inuyasha started getting a bit loopy. Little did he, or Kagome know, that Kouga snuck powdered sleeping pills in Inuyasha's 3rd beer. Alcohol strengthened the effect. But as planned.  
  
"Kagome!" The girl acrossed the field called, "come here!"  
  
"Be right there!" She waved back. "Com'on, Inuyasha, Let's go over th."  
  
"Awww, let the poor guy be," Kouga said," Just let him stay here. She only needs you for only a few minutes."  
  
Kagome smiled, still unsure, but she got up to leave.  
  
"Hey, Kago.me! Whe ya goin'?" Inuyasha said with really slurred speech, mainly from the sleeping pills.  
  
"I'll be right back, Inuyasha." She said as she scampered off.  
  
Just a few seconds later, Kikyou showed up behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha," She cooed  
  
"Kikg-gh-kyouu"  
  
"Poor thing, you are so out of it. Come with me" She said as she helped him up.  
  
"Bu.bu. wha bou Kaghh-ome?"  
  
"She's a big girl. She'll be fine, just come with me."  
  
Inuyasha was pulled unwillingly into the forest. His mind screaming,  
  
"Get away from me bitch! What are you doing?"  
  
But his body was giving out. Finally they reached her truck. She sat him up on the truck bed and pushed him back. He was too weak to move, and then he passed out. Kikyou quickly stripped him of all his clothes. It took a while. Just because he looks about 160 lbs doesn't mean he is. But finally she began to set up the carefully planned scheme.  
  
~*~*~ Back at the party-  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Kouga looked up at a panicked Kagome. He was pretending to be so drunk, that he couldn't really speak. He laid his head back down. Kagome shook him.  
  
"Tell me! Where is he?"  
  
Then an African American college guy said,  
  
"He went into the woods with that Kikyou chick"  
  
Kagome dropped to her knees,  
  
"What?"  
  
"He did! If you love that guy, you better catch him before she does!"  
  
Kagome kicked herself to look into the forest. She yelled his name as loud as she could, unaware that Kouga was hot at her heels.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Finally, after frantically searching for Inuyasha for at least a half an hour, she found a pick-up truck with 4 feet hanging out of it. One pair had claws. She gulped and closed her eyes as she looked over the side, hoping not to see what she feared. She opened to see naked Kikyou sleeping on naked Inuyasha's chest, but they were covered in a sleeping bag. Kagome was devastated. She just stared at his face and screamed as loud as she could while running away. Inuyasha jumped awake.  
  
"Kagome?" He yelled, knowing that was her by her scent. Then he saw what she saw. He was naked with Kikyou. He burned with anger. He usually would never treat a woman like this, but he grabbed Kikyou by her hair,  
  
"What did you do, bitch! The last thing I remember is you dragging me here and I fell asleep. What did you do, dammit!" He screamed. Kikyou just stared at him with a smirk.  
  
"You do love her, don't you? Well, what now? Do you seriously think she'll still love you after finding us like this?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes started to get really scary, almost getting a red tinge.  
  
"What did you do to me?"  
  
"Nothing, actually but destroy Kagome's trust with you. She didn't deserve a gorgeous man. She doesn't even deserve Kouga. I'm the head cheerleader, I'm in Junior Honor Roll, I'm important. Kagome's just a plain nobody!"  
  
Inuyasha slammed her head on the floor of the truck bed, just enough to give her a headache. He quickly got on his pants and chased after Kagome. ************************************************************************  
  
She ran through the trees as fast she could. Tears where blurring her vision, but she managed to dodge the trees. Then as she came into a clearing, she was caught by Kouga.  
  
"Oh My .! What happened to you?" Kouga asked in concern.  
  
She was in a ball of sobs and her voice struggled to get out, but she choked as she tried to get them out,  
  
"I **sob, choke, sob** found Inu **choke** Yash **sob** sh **choke** sha ** choke** Kikyou! **sob choke** They were."  
  
She lost it as she grabbed Kouga and let go of her tears into his chest.  
  
'The bitch did it!' Kouga smiled inside, 'She really did it!'  
  
He rubbed Kagome's back and ran his hand over her hair.  
  
"It's okay, Kagome, You'll be okay." He shushed her  
  
But he really did hate seeing her like this. In pain and in suffering. Inuyasha came upon the sight. He hid behind a tree. He was getting more anger by the second, till Kikyou showed up behind Inuyasha.  
  
"So, Inuyasha. How do you like the scene? Quite nice, huh?"  
  
Inuyasha turned around and growled,  
  
"This was you and Kouga's doing, wasn't it?"  
  
Kikyou smiled, "Yes, so what do you want?"  
  
Inuyasha was very confused. He cocked his head in confusion.  
  
"I can understand Kouga's part, but what about you? Why are you in on it too?"  
  
"Because I despise that little bitch!"  
  
"Why? How is it possible for anyone to hate Kagome? She's so."  
  
"I know! Nice, sweet, but unsure of herself, but she is happy. I see her and her mother! I've never seen a mother and daughter so close before. She seems so happy! I despise her for it!" She began to grit her teeth. "She has a family, happiness, love! All I got for me is my looks and smarts to go to college. That won't fill the void, but for some reason, seeing Kagome Higurashi like this gives me a warm feeling and I feel quite fulfilled. Hate is the strongest emotion. People are fooled by love. What is love?"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but to feel sorry for her.  
  
"I will spare ripping you apart, but I have to get Kagome!"  
  
Right when Inuyasha went to be on the other side of the clearing, still using the trees for cover, Kagome spotted Kikyou.  
  
"Kikyou!" She growled. Kagome had never felt this way. She really rather not, but she couldn't stop herself. She ran after Kikyou with full speed. Kikyou ran as well. Right when Kagome was out of view, Inuyasha reviled himself to Kouga,  
  
"This was all a scheme! One huge f***ing scheme to get Kagome! You hurt her to get her!" Inuyasha had his bangs covering his eyes, but Kouga had a bad feeling. He yelled,  
  
"What are you going to do about it freak?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at him. His eyes were red with blue slits like snake's eyes, a sharp purple streak was drawn acrossed each cheek bone, his fangs grew so large, he couldn't even close his mouth all the way, and his claws were longer and sharper. Kouga had never been so scared in his life. He ran as fast as he could. Inuyasha right on his trail  
  
*~*~**************** Meanwhile with Kagome ******************************  
  
"Kikyou! Get back here!"  
  
She yelled, but she lost her.  
  
"Oh, Shimatta!"  
  
She yelled as she began to cry. Then she heard a guy scream behind her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She whispered. Without thought, she ran toward the sound of the scream. There was another one, but it cried for help. She began to come acrossed a trail where trees were ripped apart from both sides.  
  
"This has to be Inuyasha." She said to herself, but then she came upon an awful sight. Inuyasha's back was turned to her, but at the bottom of a hill. Kouga was lying on the ground, scared half to death, trying to protect his face. Kagome yelled,  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Then Kagome saw an awful sight. He turned around to see Inuyasha transformed into something else. She noticed every change about him. She was scared stiff.  
  
"Run Kagome!" Kouga yelled. Inuyasha turned his attention back onto Kouga and got ready to slice him when Kagome ran to him,  
  
"Stop! Inuyasha! Please don't!"  
  
She came up behind him and said, "Com'on Inu.," She touched his shoulders and he quickly turned around. With his right hand, he sliced four claw marks acrossed her upper left arm, then in another slash with his left hand, sliced acrossed the right side of her cheek, making her fall to the ground. Kagome couldn't believe what just happened. Inuyasha looked down at her with a blood thirsty grin. She began to sob. Then the scent made him froze. Kagome's scent of fear, tears and blood clicked his mind. He looked at her fear, her wounds and the blood on his claws. Kagome's blood. He had a single tear roll down his cheek as he growled.  
  
"What have I done!? Oh my.**scream** What have I done! Then he whispered while he looked into her scared eyes,  
  
"I hurt you? **Scream** I hurt you!" And with that he ran off into the forest. Kagome's head was spinning as she was trying to gather what just happened. She looked at her wounds. They were bleeding pretty badly, but not enough for her to worry.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered.  
  
Kouga crawled over to her.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. They are just scratches! That's it." She smiled.  
  
"Dog crap tried to slice you apart and you are still defending him."  
  
"Well, he's never as bad as you. You planned this with Kikyou! She told me, when she was running from me, She yelled, 'It should be chasing Kouga! He was in on it too!"  
  
"That little bitch betrayed me!"  
  
Kagome got up and ran. Kouga yelled,  
  
"Kagome! Where do you think you are going?"  
  
Kagome ignored him. She only had one thought. Finding Inuyasha.  
  
Kouga got so pissed he got out his hunting knife.  
  
"This will get him for sure!"  
  
He sliced 4 even cuts acrossed his chest, thigh, side and his arm. The sicko went as far as to cut the inside of his cheek so blood would be running out of his mouth. He snickered as evil as he could. He headed back to the party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think this my first cliffy ever! Until tomorrow you won't know what happens next! Muhahahahahaha! 2 chapter left! Sad! But I'm about to start another story. But the next chapter is  
  
Chapter 11: Inuyasha's Exile.  
  
Until tomorrow, Kudos! (Please don't hate me.) It should be up anywhere between 12-2pm central. Depending on FF.net 


	12. Inuyasha's Exile

A/N- Word is bugging me! You know how you put three periods to emphasize a pause or someone getting interrupted? I read my last few chapters where I had sentences like that and it either made them into "-" Or just one period so some of my sentences look like it ends with , like if Inuyasha was trying to finished Kagome's name, it's look like "Kago." Instead of "Kago.(.).(remove parentheses). So instead of using the 3 periods, as sloppy as it looks, I'll just have to use "-". **Cringe** Stupid Microsoft! **grumble grumble**  
  
THANKS FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED!  
  
Chapter 11: Inuyasha's Exile-  
  
Kagome ran through the forest as fast as she could as her wounds stung with the cold night's breeze blowing on them. Inuyasha had wounded her, so why was she chasing after him? But there was no doubt in her mind why. She stopped for a second and looked at her surroundings.  
  
"Where could have he possibly gone!" She sighed as she leaned against the tree.  
  
She thought a moment about Inuyasha's character when he injured her. Inuyasha wasn't Inuyasha. He had transformed into a monster. Monster- that wasn't Inuyasha. He was someone else- but yet when he injured her, he stopped, screamed at himself more as if he had killed her, and ran off. She held her injured arm. The blood from her face was trinkling down her chin and shoulders. But then thunder rolled in the distance. She new the closest shelter was Inuyasha's Mansion. Her eyes lit up.  
  
"I'm coming Inuyasha!" She yelled as she continued  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha ran and bounded through the forest. He headed toward Kagome's house to pick up his old outfit before anyone could see. He bounded up to her house. Unfortunately, the rest of the family was home. He walked inside.  
  
"Oh my! Inuyasha! You have blood all over your hands! What happened?!" Mama came up to him with concern in her voice. He had detransformed, but his eyes were blood shot from crying. He forced himself around her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She yelled again.  
  
He grabbed his old outfit from Kagome's room, but stopped to see her brush. He didn't know why, but he took it,  
  
"So I can always remember her,"  
  
Not wanting to encounter her family, he bounded out of her window  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Help! Someone help me!" Kouga yelled as he came out of the forest back into the crowd.  
  
Everyone gasped and surrounded him as he collapsed, faking it of course.  
  
Katie and all the other girls fell around him.  
  
"Oh my- , Kouga! What happened? (Isn't it funny I'll say bitch and ass but I still won't say god as a cuss word? Ironic I know).  
  
"That monster, Inuyasha! He saw me in the forest with Kagome, just talking, and he attacked me! He even took a few slashes out of Kagome! I think he was trying to rape her or something because he ripped her shirt and clawed acrossed her face to tell her, 'Shut up, Bitch!', but even with my injuries, I saved her! Se ran into the forest, Inuyasha chased her. We can only pray she's alive!"  
  
Everyone was shocked.  
  
"He seemed so nice and everything!" One of the girls said, devastated the gorgeous man was such an awful creature.  
  
"Then shouldn't we get him before he hurts anymore people?" The tall black dude said.  
  
Kouga said,  
  
"I'll go ahead, we don't know where he is. Maybe we should go to her house first, we may get an idea of where he is. Meanwhile, if any of you have weapons, go get them! We will need them. Be back here by 10pm, he's fast, so be cautious I will call Kate and tell her where he is!"  
  
Kouga spoke like a true leader. He had not only tried to still be with Kagome, but he hurt her. Nothing in the world did he want more than to see Inuyasha's dead body.  
  
"I'm off to the Higurashi's house. Meet back here at 10 sharp!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome walked up to the familiar rot iron gates. Somehow, she thought she'd never have to see this place again. Lightning stuck the mountains in the distance. She looked up to the tower. Somehow, she was really scared, but her need to see him over ruled all reason. She quietly entered the garden, which now wasn't so pretty because it had no one tend to it.  
  
Inuyasha heard someone come through the door, but his nose was stuffy from crying. He thought it might be Kouga coming to kill him. He welcomed death. He went to lean against the window frame to look out on the beautiful city before his certain demise, but then he heard her voice. Kagome stepped into his room and quietly said,  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you okay?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't budge, he just stood at his window. Kagome wasn't sure if he was himself or still the monster she had seen.  
  
"Inuyash-"  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked in a very flat, mono-toned voice.  
  
He didn't look at her. He couldn't look at her. She stood still. He could hear her shallow breathing and her heart beating on over drive. She began to walk towards him. When she got closer to him, he said in a sad, yet firm voice,  
  
"Why are you here!? Why are you never afraid of me!?" Then his voice started to sound like he was choking, "I almost killed you!"  
  
He faced her with an angry look,  
  
"But you still had to see me! Why aren-"  
  
He saw the wounds on her wounds perfectly in the moonlight. He froze when he saw her frozen, even though her tears stung the cuts on her face. He looked ashamed and turned away from her. Kagome walked up beside him and took his hands, which had her blood on them. She made him face her.  
  
"Inuyasha, look at me. Please look at me!"  
  
Inuyasha slowly looked at her with bloodshot, shinny eyes. He was trying so hard to keep his tears in. Then unexpectently, she quickly grabbed him around his chest (Picture the hug in episode 21, when she ran too him.). She began to cry in his chest. He stood there in shock. She felt tears fall on top of her head as he held her tightly while repeating,  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kagome! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kouga drove up to in front of the Higurashi house and quickly got out. He rushed up to the door and franticly knocked on the door. Kagome's mom answered.  
  
"May I help y- Kouga! What happened?! What are all those cuts, they look like- Oh no! Was this Inuyasha?!"  
  
Kouga tried to tell her the story he told the party. (What a twisted bastard!) Ms. Higurashi went pale.  
  
"Inuyasha? Our Inuyasha? It can't-"  
  
"I told you that boy was trouble!" Kagome's grandfather yelled as he ran to the door, "Did I just call him a boy? He's a monster!"  
  
Kagome's mother panicked.  
  
"Kouga, please make sure you find my daughter! Please bring her back safely!"+  
  
Kouga looked scared, but then lost,  
  
"But where do you suppose they went?"  
  
"Well, Kagome told me he lived in the mansion-"  
  
Kagome's mother got a bit suspicious when she saw the smile that Kouga began to develop. He ran to his car,  
  
"I'll bring her back safely! I promise! Even if I have to kill that monster!" He yelled as he got into his car and drove off."  
  
Kagome's mother stood in shock. Souta hugged her.  
  
"I don't believe him! We all know he's obsessed with Kagome. He's lying!"  
  
For some reason, Kagome's mother agreed, even though she remembered blood on his hand, 'but he was crying! Please, Kouga, let it be a lie!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome held her crying hanyou until he pulled away. He turned around again.  
  
"Inuyasha? Please don't-"  
  
"I promised-"  
  
"Promised what?"  
  
She felt her heart up in her throat and butterflies swarmed into her stomach when she her him say,  
  
"To protect you for as long as I lived. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. I believed that was my calling in life. But how can I protect you from my demon blood?"  
  
'Demon blood?' Kagome asked to herself, 'Well, he is half demon and human. If he can turn human, then- he can turn demon!' But then she thought about what he said.  
  
"You wanted to protect me for the rest of your life?"  
  
"That's what I wanted." Then he turned back around to her.  
  
"But look at you! You are - hurt because of me! It's all my fault!" He screamed. And hung his head down.  
  
Kagome gently touched his face with a loving, yet passionate look.  
  
"Why?" He asked as he looked into her eyes. She just looked into his eyes. He took her hand with both of his and rubbed his cheek with her palm She felt his tears. He looked at her, this time with a questioning face. She bent him down to whisper softly into his ear,  
  
"Because I love you Inuyasha. I love you with all my heart!"  
  
He quickly stood up straight, in shock and whispered,  
  
"Even after I did that?"  
  
It made her a little nervous that he was tracing her wounds with his claw. The same claw that cut her.  
  
"They will heal, Inuyasha! Don't worry."  
  
His look became a look of passion.  
  
"I've never known anyone quite like you." He said in a deep voice that sent shivers up her spine. He took her into her arms.  
  
"I will never let you go!"  
  
He bent down to look directly into her eyes. "I love you more than life itself!" He said in the same low voice. She looked a bit nervous as he looked into her eyes, almost as deep at her soul. His amber eyes glistened as he got close to her face. She could feel his short breathe on her face. Then he closed his eyes and kissed her. Her eyes went wide with shock, but she fell into it. It was a passionate kiss. Not a lustful, or a hungry kiss, but a kiss of true love. The kiss deepened as they held each other closer. (Yes they are Frenching FYI). After a few minutes, the kiss slowly broke, they stared at each other with pure passion on their faces. They were still close enough to feel each other's breathe. He then gently spoke into her ear,  
  
"I want to be with you for life. I will love you. I love you so much, Kagome. Nobody has ever touched me, talked to me-loved me before." Then he said in a passionate, but a sad whisper, "I need you."  
  
Kagome felt tears develop. She would feel overwhelmed if it were an ordinary boy, but this was Inuyasha. " I need you too," She said as she hugged him and snuggled against him. And then he said,  
  
"I will love and protect you for as long as I live,"  
  
Then with the first lightning flash they heard someone say,  
  
"Which won't be for very long!  
  
Inuyasha quickly pushed Kagome behind him, but she turned the tables and stood in front of him. He looked back at him with a stern look.  
  
"I will protect you as well," She whispered.  
  
"Kouga!" she growled, "Don't come closer!"  
  
Then when the lighting flashed again, they saw his face and body.  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha growled and yelled, "You framed me you son of a bitch!"  
  
Kagome's eyes got angry and she whispered, "What have you done?"  
  
Kouga snickered, "Well Kagome, if I can't have you, neither can he! Besides, he hurt you!"  
  
"It was an accident! It-"  
  
"Kagome! Listen to yourself! You are standing up for a freak! He isn't even human! You chose this dog crap over me?" Kouga screamed. "Why?"  
  
"Because he's caring, has a heart, and I were with you, you'd treat me like a possession. You should go after Kikyou! You two deserve each other!"  
  
Kouga got a pissed look on his face. "Shut up Kagome!"  
  
"Don't you tell her to shut up you-"Kagome stopped Inuyasha before he said anything too out of line.  
  
"Kagome, out of the way!" Kouga commanded her.  
  
"No!" She firmly said as she stood her ground.  
  
"Kagome! Do as I say."  
  
"No!" She said as she walked toward him. She looked at him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Leave Inuyasha alone!"  
  
She screamed. She noticed Kouga reeked of alcohol. It was a miracle he could drive. Usually Kouga would calmly step away from her, but not this time. He grabbed her by the hair and slapped her acrossed her wounds. She screamed as she fell on the floor. It was rare when Kagome cried out of physical pain. This time was no exception. Before should opened her eyes, the two were fighting. Kouga had a hunting knife. Inuyasha was too fast. Kouga lunged at him, but he, without any trouble at all, would dodge them. Now the lightning was full force outside, sending huge waves of deafening sounds of the exploding force of the nearby thunder. Kagome screamed for the 2 to stop, but they fought with all their might. Inuyasha was bouncing off all the walls and the ceiling, then Kouga climbed out the window onto the roof. Inuyasha stood at the window.  
  
"Has he lost his f***ing mind!" he yelled.  
  
Kagome ran up beside him.  
  
"Please don't Inuyasha! It's too dangerous!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to her and smiled. But Kouga grabbed his collar and pulled him out of the window, up to the roof. Kagome screamed,  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! INUYASHA!"  
  
Up on the roof was a different situation. There were no walls or nothing for Inuyasha to bounce off of. Kouga was too smart for his own good. Now even Inuyasha was frightened. He was towering 150ft in the air with a severe lighting storm surrounding them, which a few times came to close to call. Inuyasha dodged his knife as best as he could, but he still got a few gashes. Kouga was also getting badly gashed from Inuyasha's "Senkon Tessou". But then lightning struck the lighting rod. The shockwave pushed then off the roof. (I've been thrown by a lightning's shockwave. I flew a good 6 feet!). The tower shook violently for a few seconds, but then Kagome caught glimpse of someone falling.  
  
"Oh God! Please no!"  
  
She ran down the stairs as fast as she could. When she reached out into the garden, the rain began to pour. She saw a gruesome sight. Kouga was on the dog demon statue. His eyes were wide open and showed no signs of life. Kouga was dead. But then she looked to see the rot iron gate had fallen. She ran and looked on a sight that almost made her faint, but her legs where too stiff.  
  
"Inuyasha-," She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha was lying on his side, ran through by one of the spikes that was on top of the iron gate. She looked front of him. The spike stuck out of his stomach. He laid on his side with his eyes peacefully closed. He looked like he were just asleep. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs  
  
"INUYASHA! PLEASE GOD NO! NOT INUYASHA, God no!"  
  
She fell at his side. It seemed very morbid, but she took his body and pulled it off the spike. The sickening sound that was made while the spike went through his body once more made her almost throw up. She pulled his body away from the gate. He laid there on his back. Kagome starred at his peaceful face. She took his lifeless body into her arms. She held him close while rocking back and forth.  
  
"Inuyasha-" She kept saying between sobs.  
  
The angry mob stomped up the trail to behold the devastating sight. Kagome holding the lifeless body of the monster who's life they came to claim.  
  
"Good God! What happened?"  
  
Kagome looked up with the saddest eyes any of them had seen. Kagome softly said,  
  
'They killed each other fighting. Look."  
  
She pointed to the dog demon statue.  
  
"They were fighting on the roof of the tower, and they fell," She sobbed.  
  
A few brave boys slid Kouga's body off the wet statue.  
  
"Com'on Kagome, let's go" A boy from her school held out his hand.  
  
"Leave me be-"  
  
"-But,"  
  
"LEAVE ME BE!" she screamed.  
  
The tall black guy passed her and tossed his cell phone on the ground.  
  
"You can borrow this for when you need a ride home, Okay?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him and gave him a warm smile.  
  
As the mob left, Kagome just sat in the rain holding her hanyou, remembering all the memories they shared in just the short 3 months he stayed with her. From the first time he met her . Never missing a night of brushing his hair, to the confession of his love to her just about half hour ago. Then she let his body lay limp over her lap. Her brush fell out of his sleeve.  
  
" Why did he take this? He really expected me to abandon him?"  
  
She stared at his face and drew his bangs away from his eyes. His face wasn't loosing color, which seemed a bit creepy to her. She picked him up back into her arms and started to sob louder. She looked up at the sky and started to cry hysterically, the rain drenching her face. Then she held him tighter and continued cry into his still warm neck.  
  
I know! It's sad! I'm sorry, but to remind you, this is not the last chapter, so will it get happy or sad. You know how cruel us authors can be, so you can't ever really tell, huh. But I have a joke to cheer you up (  
  
Okay, there was this helicopter pilot that wanted to fly to Seattle , but his instruments got all messed up, so he went to a building and wrote on a huge poster board,  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
The people looked stunned but they also made a sign. It said,  
  
"In a helicopter"  
  
He nodded like he knew that, but he pointed at the sign again.  
  
They pointed at their sign again. Then he smiled and went away.  
  
Finally he found the airport and landed. He told another pilot,  
  
"Man, I'm glad I made it to Seattle!! I can't believe I did with my instruments all messed up, But I found the Microsoft Building.  
  
The other Pilot looked confused.  
  
"How did you know it was the Microsoft building?  
  
Then the pilot answered,  
  
"Because I asked them a simple question and they gave me an answer without helping me out a single bit!"  
  
I think I told it wrong, but I still think it's true and funny! Especially having to mess with Word, Movie Maker, and Media player.  
  
Bill Gates looks like a turtle! LOLOLOL-  
  
But next (and last) Chapter- Forever Love  
  
Then I will start on my next one! "Project Hanyou X!"  
  
Tell more- Military scientists find an orphaned 17 year old boy with no history or family. They figure he'd be a great human guinea pig to use for their new idea for a weapon, But after the experiment, he escapes from the military lab. He saves a girl named Kagome and a whole lot of stuff starts! Good idea? Tell me please. 


	13. Finale: Forever Love

A/N Oh my goodness! Last chapter! Eep! But right after this is- Project Hanyou X and you can count on my posting daily (except if I have something else to do- which is rare- or Sundays. I don't work on my fanfics on Sunday.) If you are wondering why I update so often, well, I'm a house wife. My house isn't too hard to clean and my baby daughter is fairly easy to take care of. I just have to put on Veggie Tales and she is content, but anywho-  
  
Disclaimer- I'm not brilliant enough to own neither Inuyasha nor his cute ears! :*( Nor and I Tim Burton and own any of his fantastic ideas!  
  
And the Finale: Forever Love:  
  
Kagome was shivering in the cold rain that poured on her and the lifeless hanyou. She couldn't bring herself to let go. But warmth didn't leave him. Why isn't he pale, cold and stiff? But yet he's not breathing nor does he have a heartbeat. Even though he was lifeless, she started to talk to him,  
  
"Inuyasha. I love you. I will forever love you. You died without feeling my love to it's fullest. Why now?"  
  
She began to sob again,  
  
"I love you! But you are dead! You are-"  
  
"I'm not dead"  
  
She heard a faint voice come from the body she held. Her eyes widened with hope, but she didn't want to check of any vital signs. She didn't want to be hearing things, but then she heard.  
  
"Kagome? Why are you crying?"  
  
It WAS him! Kagome quickly looked at his face to see his eyes. The eyes she thought she'd never see again.Then his chest started to rise and fall. She looked deep into his amber eyes. He looked at her sadly.  
  
"Why are you crying!?"  
  
"You were dead!"  
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
"Then how come you weren't breathing or have a heartbeat?"  
  
He felt so bad. She really must have thought he was dead. Her eyes were mixed with sadness, shock, and disbelief.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. I thought I told you! Hanyous heal faster then humans!"  
  
He sat up, but was still in her lap and leaned on her for support.  
  
"You were dead!" She cried  
  
"Well, Youkai, unless their brain is no longer able to function-but with hanyous it's also if or there is no more blood- the body is able to shut down to heal any mortally fatal wounds."  
  
"So you weren't dead?"  
  
"No, just recuperating."  
  
Her face scrunched up as she was choking back her tears. She felt like she wouldn't be able to breath unless she let go. Inuyasha stared at her. He had more pain inside from making her suffer than the pain he felt while his organs and lungs were finishing their healing. He grabbed her and shushed her as she was hysterically crying. Though healing, he felt faint from losing to much blood. Inuyasha started to feel faint.  
  
"Kagome, I feel faint, don't worry, I'm not going to die, but if I don't stop bleeding--- (Thanks for the advice Kenkaya!)  
  
"Inuyasha?" She panicked until she saw he was still breathing. She needed to call someone and fast, but before she could pick up the phone, someone kicked it. She looked up.  
  
"Kikyou!" She growled.  
  
"What? Aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
"Kikyou! Leave us alone! I have to go get the**gently laid Inuyasha down as she crawled toward the phone** Phone!"  
  
Then Kikyou casually walked up to her and kicked her in the stomach. Kagome rolled onto her side, holding her stomach.  
  
"I think I'll take this!"  
  
She said as she picked up the phone and put it in her pocket. Kagome quickly stood up, trying not to double over.  
  
"Kikyou! Give that back! Please give it back! Inuyasha needs help!"  
  
Kagome pleaded as she reached out to her.  
  
"Like I care? It would be better just for that freak to die!"  
  
She hissed. Kagome was puzzled.  
  
"I thought you liked him?"  
  
"Well, I did, but he got too attached to you."  
  
"Why would that matter?"  
  
"Because I hate you with all my being!"  
  
Kagome froze at this.  
  
"Why do you hate me? I've been nothing but nice to you. I've done absolutely nothing to you!"  
  
"One word Kagome, Jealousy."  
  
Kagome put her hand over her heart and softly asked,  
  
"Why would you, The Student Body President, Honor Roll, Head Cheerleader be jealous of little, plain me?"  
  
Kikyou shot a sharp look at Kagome and began walking around her.  
  
"Everyone likes you, you have a family that loves you and is proud of you. I see you with your mother! You two are so close it makes me sick! Then the only guy I truly had a crush on, Kouga, was too obsessed with you to even look at me!"  
  
"Then why did you try to help him spilt Inuyasha and I apart? Why did you frame Inuyasha?"  
  
"Because I knew no matter what the plan was, he could never get you, plus any plan to hurt Inuyasha I was in because if he gets hurt---So do you!"  
  
"Do you really hate me that much!? I didn't know about all that stuff! You know you could always ta---"  
  
"---No! I would rather die than talk to you in such a fashion!"  
  
Kagome was hurt by all this. She was unintentionally causing Kikyou pain.  
  
"I'm sorry!" She cried.  
  
"Yah, you will be! It looks like your freak show lover isn't going to last long!"  
  
Kagome looked over as Inuyasha. He was still breathing, but he was becoming pale as she saw the river of blood that flowed from him.  
  
"No! I won't let it happen! Kikyou! Give me the phone! I beg of you!"  
  
Kikyou laughed at the pathetic display Kagome was putting on.  
  
"No! I want to watch that freak die. I want to see him stop breathing. I want to see you mourning over his body!"  
  
"You need help!" Kagome said in a disgusted voice. But with one more look at Inuyasha, She lunged a Kikyou. Kikyou dodge her and ran again. Kagome froze.  
  
"I don't want to leave him alone, but he needs help."  
  
She ran into the forest after Kikyou for the second time tonight. She ran through the rain and the trees that were vulnerable to the lightning, but then she couldn't see it at first, but just as she stopped, she was at the edge of a cliff. She ran back as Kikyou tried to push her over it. Kagome rolled out of the way.  
  
"You knew this cliff was here! You lead me here! You and Kouga can't stand competition! "  
  
Kagome yelled as she got back up. In a lightning flash, Kagome saw the evil grin on Kikyou's face. Kagome was paralyzed.  
  
'Oh my---! She's trying to kill me!' She thought as she just stared at Kikyou in horror.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful, Kagome? Soon you and Inuyasha will live together in death!" Kikyou hissed with an evil grin.  
  
'Jeesh! This has been quite the night!' Kagome tried to joke to herself. But there was no joke about Kikyou trying to kill her. Though her life was in danger, all that was on her mind was Inuyasha. She needed to live for him. Kikyou threw the phone into the woods and lunged at Kagome, but before she could dodge it, Kikyou pushed her over the cliff. Luckily she caught the edge. Kikyou looked over the edge.  
  
"Well, Kagome, looks like this is it!"  
  
She said as she knelt by Kagome, about to pry her fingers from the edge. The rain had softened the edge and the earth gave way, sending both her and Kagome down with it, but before she could fall, Kagome grabbed onto a tree root and hung on. She looked over. Kikyou was gone. Kagome looked down. It was dark and deep. There was no way that she lived. Kagome felt so sorry for her, but with all the strength she had, she climbed up the root and pulled herself over the top. Without a second thought, she ran to find the phone. Luckily it's silver case reflected off the lightning. She grabbed it.  
  
"Please hold on Inuyasha!"  
  
She ran back to Inuyasha. He was still alive, but barely. Without hesitation, she called her mom.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
They finally made it to the emergency room, Surprised that Kagome and her mom was carrying a half-dead, half dog demon, people stared.  
  
"I'll handle the paperwork, you stay with him!"  
  
Kagome's mother told her. She nodded as she held Inuyasha in her arms in the waiting room. His legs stretched acrossed 3 chairs as Kagome held his torso. People starred at them. Kagome smiled.  
  
"He was dressed up for a play and fainted!"  
  
She lied, but that went out of the window when his ears twitched. She was very excited to see his ears twitch, but people in the hospital gasped. Finally doctors came in with a stretcher. When they saw him, they gasped. After they put him on the stretcher, she ran up to the doctor in the white coat.  
  
"Um, Sir, please don't call the government or anything. He's harmless and well---I love him!"  
  
"Then what are those wounds?"  
  
"He saved me from a cougar"  
  
"Well, your friend will get all set up, meanwhile, we should bandage those up for you"  
  
He smiled as he led her down a hallway. She really didn't want to leave him, but bandaging her wounds wouldn't take long.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Finally Kagome was at his side. He had bandages where Kouga had cut him. He was hooked up to monitors and an I.V. He was asleep, but the heart monitor showed a weak heartbeat. She sat by him playing with his bangs and rubbing on his ears. Then she stood up quickly when the doctor came in. Kagome's eyes sparkled,  
  
"What's wrong? Will he live?"  
  
The doctor read his charts.  
  
"Well, to say one thing, your friend there is absolutely incredible! He has triple the red blood cells we have and his wounds are healing fast and fine, but he needs more blood. Unfortunately we don't have anybody with---"  
  
"I'll do it!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"But we don't even know his blood type!"  
  
"Well, I'm type O- !" (A/N: For those who haven't had biology, O- can be administered to any blood type , please read note at the end of the chapter)  
  
"With your low red blood cell count and you've lost enough blood al-  
  
"I'LL DO IT!"  
  
"I'm not even sure if it would work, but it's the only option we've got."  
  
Kagome hated needles, but for Inuyasha, she'd do it. They lead her into a room with a needle hooked to a tube and a bag. She felt faint.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kagome sat in a wheelchair with a cotton ball and a band-aid over her needle mark. She was in a hospital gown because of the blood on her outfit would be considered "Bio Hazardous". She kissed Inuyasha's forehead as they began to administer her blood to him.  
  
"How long before it starts to work?"  
  
Kagome's mother asked. She had Inuyasha's other hand. She loved Inuyasha too, like an elder son, though she would have to have been 17 when she would have given birth to him.  
  
"It can take effect immediately to a few hours- if it works. It depends on him."  
  
Kagome laid on his stomach until Inuyasha started to shake violently.  
  
"Oh my --! What's happening!?"  
  
The doctor yelled, "I don't know!"  
  
But before he could stop the blood flow, they all watched as Inuyasha's claws shortened and his dog ears disappeared.  
  
"Wait doctor! Don't stop the blood!"  
  
The heart monitor was going crazy until finally, he stopped convulsing.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. They were still amber, his hair still white.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" he said as he felt his head. Kagome hugged him.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha! You are alive!"  
  
He closed his eyes and embraced her lovingly.  
  
"Baka! I told you I wouldn't die!"  
  
"Did you just call me Baka?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled, and then kissed her.  
  
Kagome's mother and the nurses gushed.  
  
"I love you" She whispered into his ear, which was now in human position.  
  
Inuyasha noticed this. He felt on top of his head, felt his teeth, then looked at his hands.  
  
"Am I human?"  
  
Kagome smiled, but then asked, "But the why isn't your hair black and your eyes brown?"  
  
"Beats me!" He shrugged. He kinda of felt bad and lowered his head.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"If I'm not hanyou, how can I protect you?"  
  
She smiled, "You don't have to be! You can still protect me as a human!"  
  
Then Kagome's mother asked, "How did this happen?"  
  
Kagome then answered, "The human blood must have over ruled the Youkai blood and it affected him!"  
  
"Extraordinary!" The doctor exclaimed. Kagome begged the doctor and nurses to keep it a secret. The nurses agreed right away. It took the doctor a bit longer.  
  
Then Inuyasha had a thought,  
  
'Now that I'm human, I don't have to be persecuted anymore! I'm not a monster!'  
  
He hugged Kagome.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To Kagome and Inuyasha's delight, they found that he still had his demon powers of smelling, hearing, strength and Kagome's favorite, jumping. They flew through the forest like they used to. Kagome flying up high on the back of her only love for life. He took her to the top of a mountain where they saw the city perfectly.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She said being held by him as they sat at the top of the mountain.  
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
Kagome looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He stood up with her, still holding her. They both looked over the city with their hair blowing in the breeze.  
  
"Well, I mean, you are still the only love for me, but now that I'm accepted in public, are you still going to think I'm special?"  
  
Kagome looked at him and played with on of those separate strands of hair that hang in front of his ears. He looked down at her with almost an intoxicated look.  
  
"Well, for one thing, you aren't exactly normal! Common! How many people do you know that have white long hair and amber eyes. I don't know of any, and you are always special! Inuyasha. I love you for who you are! You are the most precious thing on this earth that belongs to my heart! You always will be! Just because you lost those puppy-dog ears, which I admit I will miss, and your fangs and claws doesn't mean my feelings for you have changed!"  
  
He smiled,  
  
"I Love you Kagome! You are my Forever Love!  
  
She stared at him and nodded quickly. He stared at her and kissed her.  
  
********************And They Lived Happily Ever After************************  
  
The End!  
  
Oh, and on the full moon, he'd get his demon appendages back.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
**sigh** Whew! I'm finished! I hope you all liked it! Oh- My note-  
  
Note- If you have type O- blood and if you are over 17, please donate your blood! There is a shortage and like I said, O- can be given to anyone. If you are scared of needles, here's my technique. I take medication and plus when I was pregnant, I had my blood taken all the time! Oh  
  
IF YOU HATE NEEDLES, DON"T GET PREGANT!  
  
They take so much blood from you. Even one time, they took 6 vials! But anyway, my technique:  
  
Look away and tell the person that is taking it from you to tell you when they are about to stick you. When they do, take a quick, long breathe out. It works every time for me!  
  
But thank you and tell your friends about my story please! I may take a few days off before starting on Hanyou Project X. But keep an eye on my profile for it!  
  
Kudos till then!  
  
I love you all!  
  
Cherie Goodson ( Sailor X) - cliffzgal@hanson.net 


End file.
